


No running from yourself

by toska_sobachja



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Korekiyo Shinguji, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska_sobachja/pseuds/toska_sobachja
Summary: Kaede meets a mysterious boy and finds out more about people and about herself.





	1. Chapter 1

It was when Kaede went out with her friends last time that she noticed it.

At first she thought it was just this uncomfortable feeling of being in public that got to her. She was a beautiful young girl after all: shining blond hair, slender figure and that pretty warm smile on her face. No wonder she caught people’s attention wherever she went. She got used to it pretty quickly too. Yes, she was used to be glared at in public. The feeling that day, however…  It was something different.

Kaede always sensed it, when someone was staring at her, and she tolerated that to a certain degree, because she knew she would never be ignored so easily with her looks. It was fine most of the time too. She just thought about that feeling as if it wasn’t personal, just an abstract gaze of someone she had never met before and would never meet again. It was easy not to get anxious when Kaede just ignored the looks altogether. The feeling she got this time though… It was something different.

It wasn’t just anyone looking at her. It wasn’t some random look of a passerby or a wondering gaze that had suddenly caught her beauty. It was an intense stare of a person who knew who they were looking at and why.

Kaede was hanging out with the other girls from her class at some café when she first felt it. Someone in the corner of her eye, watching her every move. At first, she tried to ignore it as usual, to just shake this feeling off, but the stare grew more and more intense by each second until it felt like someone decided to spy on her on purpose. The more Kaede tried to ignore this feeling of being watched, the more disturbing it got. It was like her privacy was violated by such a rude and vulgar intrusion that she was feeling intimidated and nearly humiliated by it.

Distressed, Kaede decided to subtly find out who was the source of her discomfort. Casually she tried to turn around to catch a glimpse of the guy who was supposedly staring at her. Her gaze shifted from table to table until she met eye to eye with the person who was watching her this whole time. Her first instinct was to quickly turn around, but for some reason it was hard to break eye contact with this mysterious person, so instead of looking away Kaede decided to endure this staring contest to presumably intimidate her offender by returning his gaze. In truth she just wanted to keep looking.

Sitting across the café a few tables away from her was a tall boy in pristine school uniform. The first thing she noticed about him was his long dark hair and his black paper earloop mask that covered half of his face, leaving only his narrow golden eyes that were piercing Kaede’s with an intense look. Rather than threatening, the boy looked intriguing, and Kaede found she couldn't avert her gaze.

“Hey, are you with us, Kaede?” one of her friends asked and she turned around immediately, a little embarrassed that she was caught staring at someone.

“Do you like him?” the other girl asked, giggling.

“Uh, no, I just noticed he was looking at me,” – Kaede found herself more startled by the question than she could have expected – “Do you know him?”

“No, but I know the uniform. His family must be pretty rich to send him to a school like that.”

“Was he watching you or something?”

“Eww! Maybe he's a nasty stalker, don't stare like that!”

Kaede turned around to give the boy another evaluating look. She expected him to get embarrassed by this point and stop staring at her or just leave the cafe, as her friends were very obviously discussing him and giggling loudly. However, when her gaze found him sitting at the same spot, he was still looking at Kaede as if all of her friends just didn't exist.

The boy himself wasn't unpleasant to watch. He definitely looked weird and the mask on his face made him seem rather mysterious, but more intriguing than creepy. Kaede didn't sense a threat from him. In fact, he piqued her interest. The combination of the pristine private school uniform, the long uncombed hair and the face mask made her wonder what kind of person he was. Kaede wasn't the one to judge a book by its cover so she didn't want to dismiss the boy as a ‘nasty stalker’ at once.

“I’m going to talk to him,” Kaede said turning back to face her friends.

“What?! Aren't you scared?!”

“I’d be too embarrassed to talk to a boy like that!”

“Akamatsu-san is so brave!”

Kaede giggled at the other girls’ remarks and said:

“Don't worry about me; I just want to find out, why he's looking at me. I’ll be right back!”

Kaede stood up only to find out her knees were shaking a little. That was a strange discovery, because she thought she didn't feel any fear. At least not consciously. She made a few uneasy steps, trying to get ahold of her body that was suddenly so disobedient, and then quickly made her way to the boy's table trying to ignore her heart racing like crazy. He followed her each step with his piercing gaze, watching her approach quietly, without raising a brow. The boy’s serenity was so prominent it drained Kaede’s confidence as she walked closer and closer.

“H-hey!” – Kaede greeted the boy and cursed internally for letting her voice quail for a second – “Um, hello. I need to know why you’ve been staring at me.”

“Hello! My name is Shinguji Korekiyo, it is my pleasure to meet you!” the boy said in a rather soft melodious voice, extending forward his right hand in a greeting gesture.

“So formal! And a handshake too!” Kaede thought, panicking quickly but still mindlessly taking the stranger’s hand and watching him shake it a few times before saying:

“Uh, it's nice to meet you and all, but I just want to know why you’ve been watching me.”

“Aren't you going to tell me your name?” Korekiyo said, finally letting Kaede’s hand go and giving her an expecting look. His half-closed golden eyes shone like two growing moons, piercing Kaede with their keen inquiring stare.

“This is harder than I expected,” Kaede thought, giving her new acquaintance a nervous smile.

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede, pleased to meet you. I-”

“The pleasure is all mine, Akamatsu-san! Please, sit down with me!”

“I don't plan on-,” Kaede started, but the boy stood up from his chair to reveal his enormous height, which made her swallow her words. While she was recovering from the shock, Korekiyo took her hand gently and led her to the chair on the opposite part of his table and Kaede simply lowered herself into it, unable to resist the bright-eyed boy’s bold actions.

After sitting Kaede down, Korekiyo returned to his place and said:

“Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I- What was I?” – Kaede felt dazed for a second, unable to remember her initial intention of approaching the boy – “Oh… Uh, I was meaning to ask why you were watching me… Shinguji-kun.”

“Oh, I apologize, Akamatsu-san. Did you consider my actions rude?”

“Ummm, no, I just…” Kaede denied, but in her thoughts she was already screaming at herself in panic, regretting every decision she’d made so far:

“What am I saying?! I have to make myself clear!”

“Shinguji-kun, I need to know why you were starting at me!” Kaede said finally in a firm voice, her mind set straight this time.

“It's a hobby of mine,” Korekiyo answered in an even, serious tone.

“Excuse me?” this was not what Kaede expected.

“People-watching. It's a hobby I enjoy.”

“O-oh. That's how it is then…,” Kaede grew silent, trying to comprehend the answer.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask something too. Why did you decide to talk to me, Akamatsu-san?” Korekiyo asked, still looking straight into Kaede’s eyes.

“Huh? I-I just saw you sitting there watching me and I wanted to know why. To be honest, I felt like it was not an ordinary look, so I needed to ask you about your reason. I mean some things you can only find out by talking to the person.”

“Well-said, Akamatsu-san! I completely agree with you,” Korekiyo answered in a playful tone. Unable to read her companion’s expressions because of the face mask, Kaede just smiled nervously in return before remembering to say the most important thing:

“Shinguji-kun! I understand that it's your hobby, but I would still like you to stop watching me!” she was expecting resistance and was ready to contend, but Korekiyo's answer surprised her.

“Of course, I understand! I’ll stop, if you wish.”

Kaede was about to thank him for being so considerate when he added:

“On one condition.”

Kaede frowned, pursing her lips, before giving Korekiyo a piece of her mind:

“What do you mean by that, Shinguji-kun? What I’m asking you is to stop violating my privacy. What kind of condition-”

“As you yourself said so wisely a moment ago, it is impossible to know a person by just watching them; you need to talk to them too. And I want to get to know you, Akamatsu-san. That is why I’d like to talk to you again.”

For some reason those words made Kaede blush, even though she was pretty distressed by Korekiyo’s weird behavior just a moment ago.

“…You mean you want to see me again sometime?” Kaede said with an awkward smile on her face.

“Precisely! Would you agree to that?” Korekiyo asked his eyes nearly closing as he apparently gave a wide smile behind his mask.

“What if I refuse?” She already knew she wouldn’t refuse, but she had to ask anyway. Just so she wouldn’t seem as a completely spineless girl who simply goes with everything people tell her.

“Then I would like to watch you from afar again, if you don't mind,” Korekiyo answered willingly, still smiling.

“I do mind! That's called stalking, you know!” Kaede was trying to act offended and aggrieved, but she was already smiling too, unable to suppress this weird excitement she felt while talking to this mysterious person.

“Then how about we talk just one more time and then I won’t ever come into your life again?”

“Do you realize it sounds almost like a threat, Shinguji-kun?” She couldn’t believe herself, but while the words that left Kaede’s mouth were still meant as serious, her face was already wearing this teasing expression.

“I’m sorry I gave you a wrong idea. I'm most certainly not threatening you. People-watching, however irritating it might seem to some individuals, is not illegal. It's an absolutely innocent hobby, I assure you. I would never have approached you if you didn't do it first.”

Kaede lowered her eyes uneasily, her smile quickly wearing off. That was true: she was the one to confront Korekiyo. She came up to him herself, invaded his personal space and demanded an explanation of his actions, which were pretty innocent to begin with. Korekiyo continued:

“To be honest, this is the first time someone I watch pays me this kind of attention. I am most flattered, Akamatsu-san!”

“Huh? No! I wasn't trying to-” Kaede began to protest, but Korekiyo’s laughter stopped her.

“Kukuku… Don't worry, Akamatsu-san, I’m not judging you. So what do you say to my previous offer?”

Kaede sighed helplessly:

“You want me to see you again… Would just one date be enough?”

“Calling me on a date? Kukuku… You are such a wonderfully novel person, Akamatsu-san! I am amazed!”

“What? No that’s not it! I- Jeez! …Just would one meeting be enough?” Kaede was already annoyed at herself for making this situation more and more awkward with every minute and at the weird boy making her more and more embarrassed with his smug remarks.

“Of course, if you won't decide to see me again after that…”

“I-I'm afraid I won't,” Kaede said, immediately realizing she should have kept her mouth shut.

“Kukuku! We’ll see, we’ll see… So is that a ‘yes’?”

“Hmph… yes,” Kaede said after a short moment of hesitation.

“Then I'll see you again, Akamatsu-san.”

“S-see you!” Kaede quickly stood up and hurried back to her table, where her friends were waiting, already whispering and giggling about her new acquaintance:

“Akamatsu-san is so lucky!”

“He seems so polite!”

“Such perfect manners! The way he took your hand!”

“Yeah, amazing! That was like a scene straight out of shojo manga!”

“What about that mask? Why does he wear a mask?”

“Oh I'm sure he just has a cold or something!”

“Akamatsu-san, your face is all red!”

Kaede touched her cheeks without thinking, as if she could sense their color, even though she had already felt she was burning up. The girls around her were chattering and asking her all sorts of questions.

“Do you think he liked you?”

“What's his name?”

“Are you going to see him again?”

Kaede blinked absentmindedly, only now coming to her senses and answered:

“Huh? Um, yes. Yes, I'll see him again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede had already forgotten all about that day at the café when a week later she met Korekiyo again.

That day Kaede was leaving school when she felt it. Someone in the corner of her eye was staring at her. The same piercing gaze Kaede felt before was sliding down from her eyes to her neck and onto her shoulders and chest. Kaede shivered under the gaze uneasily, turning her head around, trying to locate the source of her discomfort until she noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

Those narrow golden eyes were staring at her intensely. Korekiyo looked just the same as before: neat and tidy clothes, long shiny black hair and… the same face mask again. Was he feeling unwell or something? He didn’t look sick at all. What a weirdo!

This time the boy didn’t wait for her to come up to him, but waved at her and started approaching Kaede, as soon as she noticed him.

“Good afternoon, Akamatsu-san! It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Korekiyo said in a pleasant tone, when he reached Kaede, who was still standing at the school gates, petrified.

“H-hey! What are you doing here?” Kaede asked, already feeling uneasy. How did he know where her school was?

“I came here to see you, of course,” Korekiyo said, his narrow eyes smiling at the girl in front of him.

“No, that’s not it. How did you find me? How do you know I attend this school?”

“Weren’t you the one who told me about it?” Korekiyo asked. He seemed genuinely confused as if he was struggling to remember something important.

“…No?” Kaede wasn’t even sure herself already. Did she tell him anything about her school?

“Oh… Must have been someone else then… Nevermind, Akamatsu-san!” – Korekiyo said, shrugging his shoulders absentmindedly – “Would you perhaps mind going on a date with me today?”

“And what made you think I don’t have other plans?” Kaede asked, irritated by his bluntness and radiating self-confidence.

“Oh, of course! I beg your pardon. Do you have any plans for today, Akamatsu-san?” Korekiyo said without changing his face expression in the slightest.

“Uh… No. I-I don’t…” Looks like she forgot she actually was free today. Kaede’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Korekiyo was draining her confidence mercilessly, making her fret over the simplest things.

“Wonderful! Then it looks like I guessed it right!”

“Guessed? What do you mean?” Kaede frowned, giving her companion a questioning looks.

“Well, I just thought you might not have any plans today, so I came to see you. Looks like I guessed the day right, didn’t I?”

“Umm, yeah, what a coincidence!” – Kaede said with an awkward smile – “I actually have plans after school on most of the days of the week… On every one of them, in fact. Except for today. So… it’s pretty impressive that you guessed the day right.”

“Kukuku… I must be very lucky. Let us go then, Akamatsu-san.”

“Ok, I guess. Where do you want to go?”

***

Korekiyo took her to a small garden somewhere not far from her school. She had never been there before, and it seemed like not many people knew about the place. There wasn’t a single soul around them, and the garden itself looked so peaceful and serene that it was easy to forget that the crowds and traffic noises were just a few steps away. They sat on a bench and Kaede took a moment to admire the beauty of nature around her. Then she turned to Korekiyo and smiled:

“What a nice place! I’ve never thought something like this is so close to my school.”

“I am very glad you like it here, Akamatsu-san. This garden is very dear to me,” Korekiyo, who was sitting with eyes closed, nodded in approval.

“Oh… How so?”

Korekiyo turned his whole body and leaned a bit closer to Kaede. It happened so suddenly she gasped a little. She couldn’t find courage to back away while Korekiyo was looking right into her eyes. Just why did he have to be so dramatic all the time?

“I used to come here a lot as a child… With someone close to me.”

Kaede simply stared back at Korekiyo silently, waiting for a further explanation, but it seemed like he was reluctant to continue. He kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds before leaning back and returning to his original position, eyes closed again.

Kaede felt uneasy next to him, he was just beyond her comprehension. This date was a bad idea and she didn’t even know why she agreed to it in the first place. They don’t have anything in common and the only thing she wanted right now was to go home. Having lost all hope, she asked in a final attempt to make small talk:

“Are you still feeling unwell, Shinguji-kun?”

“I beg your pardon?” Korekiyo said, this time he didn’t move a muscle.

“Ah, you wore that paper mask when we first met and now you’re wearing it again. I just presumed you are not feeling well or something.”

Korekiyo turned to her once again, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

“I’m sure you have noticed I’m not sick, Akamatsu-san. So are you perhaps simply curious about the reason I’m wearing this mask?”

“Well, yes, I am. Do you always wear it?” Kaede asked, relieved she could finally start a conversation with Korekiyo that wasn’t painfully hard to sustain.

“Kukuku… Your curiosity is most admirable, but I’m afraid the answer will disappoint you… Still, let me ask you first: why do you think I am wearing this mask?”

Kaede was a bit startled by the question but she had already had some thoughts of her own about the nature of Korekiyo’s habits, so it took her only a moment to come up with the answer:

“Well, it’s a bit embarrassing to admit, but I thought you were hiding something behind it. Like, maybe braces or a scar… This sort of thing.”

Obviously amused by Kaede’s honesty, Korekiyo laughed.

“This is a really bold guess, Akamatsu-san! Once again you don’t fail to impress me. Yet you’re far from the truth.”

Having said that he pulled his mask down and smiled. Korekiyo’s face was perfectly normal and… very pretty! Not handsome, mind you! Kaede wouldn’t call him handsome; he was too… girly to be called that. But he sure was pretty. Beautiful even. His lips twirled in a most alluring smile she had ever seen. A touch of lipstick and Kaede would never think he was a boy in the first place. That long silky hair added to his womanly charm too. Hadn’t she heard Korekiyo’s voice, she would definitely ask him whether he was in actuality a cross-dressing girl. Kaede had never been deeply invested into female beauty. It might have impressed her, sure, maybe even made her a tiny bit jealous, but she never adored it or was flustered by it, like it happened when Kaede looked at a popular boy at school, or some really handsome actor on TV. This time though…

There was something strangely enrapturing for Kaede in admiring a beautiful girly face, when she knew it belonged to a boy. She experienced something she had never experienced before. And she couldn’t control her response. Kaede’s eyes opened widely and a smile of joy sparkled on her face.  

“Wow! Your face looks so pretty! It’s like you turn into a cute girl when you take off this mask!” Kaede exclaimed, sincerely stunned by Korekiyo’s sudden transformation.

It looked like Kaede’s reaction didn’t amuse him. A smile disappeared from his face, leaving a blank expression and a piercing gaze, staring right into Kaede’s eyes. Immediately she panicked.

“O-oh! I-I’m sorry! I probably shouldn’t have spoken so bluntly! That’s pretty rude of me…,” Kaede apologized quickly.

Korekiyo shook his head as if trying to recover from some sort of trance and smiled again:

“No, it’s alright, Akamatsu-san. No need to apologize. You simply…,” – Korekiyo paused before finally letting out something he’d been thinking about this whole time – “You reminded me of her just now.”

Kaede simply stared back at Korekiyo, too cautious to speak again yet.

“My older sister always told me that I would look cute in girly clothes,” – Korekiyo smiled and it was a sincere smile, which made Kaede give him one in return – “My sister is not a suitable topic for discussion on a date, but I couldn’t help myself. Your eyes just now had that same spark hers did.”

“Why is it not suitable?” Kaede asked, her smile turning into a concerned expression. She had a hunch, but still there was no way to be completely sure.

“Because my sister is dead,” Korekiyo said simply, putting his mask back on and turning his head away so that he wouldn’t face Kaede anymore. She guessed it right.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Shinguji-kun. Were you and your sister close?”

Korekiyo seemed to have smiled behind his paper mask.

“Very. I would even say that my beloved sister was the most important person for me. ”

Kaede didn’t know what to say so she decided to just stay silent, but Korekiyo spoke instead:

“She’s a reason I wear this mask too. When we were kids- oh… I’m sorry, are you perhaps not interested in hearing such personal things about me all of a sudden?”

“Oh no-no-no! Not at all! Please go on, Shinguji-kun,” Kaede herself didn’t expect this, but she was honestly intrigued by Korekiyo’s story.

“You see, my sister was very sickly as a kid, but she was always most caring and thoughtful for me, her little brother. She always told me to wear a paper mask around her so I wouldn’t catch any airborne illnesses from her. While we grew up and my sister continued to take care of me, her condition was getting more and more pitiful until I hardly ever parted with my paper mask. In the end my sister became bed-driven and it was my turn to take care of her, but she would only let me near her with that mask on… The illness that killed her, it wasn’t even contagious, but I never argued with my beloved sister. I didn’t want to upset her, so I still put the mask on.”

Korekiyo took a deep breath before turning back to Kaede and giving her a warm friendly look.

“I might say I grew up wearing this mask and it’s a part of me now. Without it I feel… naked.”

Kaede smiled awkwardly, thinking to herself:

“Ok, now he’s back to being a creep. Still… He told me something personal. I might have misjudged him. He loved his sister so much!”

“Thank you for telling me about your sister, Shinguji-kun,” Kaede said, smiling at Korekiyo genuinely. She herself didn’t expect she would be this glad to have him confide in her.

“I’m sorry to have brought this up, but this loss is still a very sensitive topic for me. I wasn’t planning on telling you anything about my sister, but it seems it’s too hard to avoid it all the time,” Korekiyo said, nodding. He seemed more relaxed than before.

“He must have been trying not to talk about his sister before and that’s why he kept silent,” – Kaede thought – “Wait! Does that mean…?”

“Shinguji-kun, you said earlier you used to come to this garden as a child with someone close to you. Did you mean your sister?”

“Kukuku… Akamatsu-san is so attentive…,” – Korekiyo wrapped his hands around his own waist, like he was hugging himself – “It’s true. My older sister would take me for long walks here, when we were kids.”

“And you took me here, Shinguji-kun… This makes me happy that you showed me such a beautiful garden, especially if it holds memories of your dear sister,” Kaede said with a soft smile. She was surprised by Korekiyo’s unexpected sensitiveness but mostly just flattered. Korekiyo made her feel… special and this feeling was even better because he was a pretty special person himself.

Korekiyo smiled back. Kaede couldn’t see his face under the mask but now that she’d looked at it once she could easily recognize all of his face expressions, and that too felt… good. It was like Kaede was let in on a huge secret that only few people know. While others could just wonder what was behind that mask, she simply knew. Like she had learned some secret language only two of them could speak. Intriguing and captivating, that’s what this date felt like. Kaede’s own genuine smile was making her blush. Both of them sat there looking into each other’s eyes and Kaede suddenly felt so flustered. Quickly averting her gaze she said in an apologetic tone:

“Oh but I guess I’m being too persistent. I’m really sorry for your loss and-”

“No-no, there is no need to say anything,” – Korekiyo quickly changed the subject – “You’ve said before that you have various activities to attend after school nearly every day. What is that you do?”

Kaede tried to shake her blush off before she faced Korekiyo again.

“Oh um… I am in the student council so I often have to help around there, but mostly it’s just my piano classes.”

“Piano classes! Kukuku, this is an admirable hobby for an admirable girl like yourself, Akamatsu-san.”

“Thank you! I’m not very good at it, but I like playing the piano a lot! Do you have a hobby too, Shinguji-kun?”

“Well I’ve already told you I like people-watching but I guess now I can tell you more about my hobby. You see, my sister used to tell me a lot about Japanese customs and traditions. I remember one story she told me when we were sitting on this very bench in the garden about 10 years ago… Oh, but forgive me, it’s already so late.”

“No-no! What was that story? Tell me.”

“Kukuku… Such enthusiasm is truly beautiful, Akamatsu-san, but I think the story is too long to tell it now.”

“T-then how about you tell it to me while you walk me home?” Kaede herself didn’t expect she would be so bold but she didn’t feel like ending this date yet – “I mean it’s getting late and I’d feel safer if a boy walks me home.”

“If a boy walks you home you say…? Oh, of course, Akamatsu-san! I would be happy to accompany you! Where do you live?” Korekiyo’s expression was a bit weird as he said that but Kaede preferred to ignore it and got up from the bench.

“It’s not far, but I’m afraid we’ll have to take the train.”

“Let us go then!”

All the way to Kaede’s house Korekiyo told her all sorts of stories about different cultures peoples and their customs and beliefs. He told her how watching people interact was a part of his sister’s former study of human culture and traditions. Korekiyo wasn’t an expert himself but he’d learned a few things from his sister and wanted to continue her research even if it was limited by his abilities and knowledge.

It was pretty much a monologue; however it didn’t feel like some annoying lecture. Kaede was engaged in listening to him, she got intrigued, she asked questions, she laughed and smiled a lot. Korekiyo talked about his sister a lot too. It was clear that telling Kaede about her made it easier for him to speak freely.

At the beginning of this date Kaede struggled to find a topic for discussion but now it seemed like Korekiyo had no problem doing it himself until he was free to talk about his sister. It was a bit too much affection for just a sibling, but considering how close they were, it was only natural that he would talk about his sister now that she was gone and he was all alone.

“He’s all alone now isn’t he?” Kaede thought and she felt some very weird and intense sensation in her chest. Was it compassion?

They walked like that until they reached their destination.

“So you see that’s why even watching separate individuals is pretty much like watching the whole human-”

“Oh! Here’s my house. We got here really fast, huh?”

“Well, I’m glad I could help you get home safely, Akamatsu-san. It seems the time has come for us to part ways. Farewell.”

“W-what?! Part ways?!” Kaede started panicking all of a sudden.

“Wasn’t that our initial agreement?” – Korekiyo asked in an even tone – “I asked you to go on a single date with me. I recall that you were reluctant to continue seeing me after that.”

Somehow Korekiyo’s words hurt Kaede. But not because he was mean to her, but because she felt like she was mean to him. He was all alone, he had recently lost his sister, who was the only person that was close to him, and was just trying to be friendly with a girl he found interesting. And what did Kaede do? She wasn’t mean to him, not on purpose, but she did tell Korekiyo she wouldn’t see him again after the date. And now she was regretting it.

“What is it, Akamatsu-san? Your face is all red. Are you perhaps not feeling well?”

“No-no! I’m fine. Sorry.”

“Then I wish you goodnight, Akamatsu-san. I have to go now,” having said that, Korekiyo turned around to head back to the train station.

Kaede’s heart was racing like crazy and a swarm of panicking thoughts formed in her head. She didn’t have much control over her body as she shouted:

“Wait!”

Korekiyo turned around, a glimpse of complacency in his narrow golden eyes quickly changing to a blissfully ignorant expression of an innocent person. He gave Kaede a questioning look.

“Shinguji-kun, could you…? You know…,” – Korekiyo kept playing stupid, still looking at Kaede innocently, though it seemed like his lips behind the mask were twitching in a smug smile. Kaede rolled her eyes – “Don’t make me say it.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Korekiyo’s long hair was floating in the wind like soft black waves of silk. He was beautiful even with that mask on. Kaede couldn’t explain it but she wanted to see him again. To make sure he was ok without his sister around. To listen to his lectures. And just to keep him company. But most importantly she wanted to see him without that mask again. To see his face and his smile…

Kaede could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she thought about it. But that was so not like her! To get so indecisive because of a guy! It doesn’t matter who he is and what he looks like. As long as she wants to be friends with someone she shouldn’t overthink it and just do it! That’s what Kaede Akamatsu was always like. That’s why she gave herself a quick slap on the cheeks and said, her voice filled with determination:

“Can we meet again, Shinguji-kun?”

Korekiyo’s eyes lit up and a triumphant expression formed on his face.

“Kukuku… Of course! If you wish so.”

“Well, I do!” Kaede said in a decisive tone.

“How truly beautiful! I have to go now, but I will see you again next week, Akamatsu-san.”

“Ok! Same time and same place then,” Kaede’s heart was racing even faster but that was a different, pleasant kind of rush.

She could tell by the way Korekiyo’s golden eyes shone happily that he gave her a smile under his mask and she smiled back, before waving him goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you dislike me, Akamatsu-san?”

It’s been three months since they first met and Kaede was much more comfortable around Korekiyo now, yet those kinds of questions helped her remember to never let her guard down, no matter what.

“What? Well, I- … I can't say that, no.”

Korekiyo came to see Kaede every week and though they didn’t communicate in between the dates, Kaede still felt like their bond was growing stronger. In fact Kaede might even call Korekiyo her friend now.

“Do you like me then, Akamatsu-san?”

The weirdest friend ever.

“Huh?! What kind of question is that?!”

“So you do dislike me after all,” Korekiyo mused innocently.

“I told you I don't!”

Korekiyo gave Kaede a teasing look, curious about the way she would handle the present situation. She sighed helplessly, realizing she won’t be able to win this, and admitted defeat.

“Ugh, what a pain! Ok, I guess I can say that ‘I like you’...”

Kaede felt confident while saying that but the moment the words rang through the air, like a sound of broken glass, loud, blunt, intrusive, she immediately became flustered. It wasn’t just the situation itself that was embarrassing, but Kaede’s thoughts at that moment too. Of course she liked him! Because they were friends! … Then why did this sound like some kind of love confession? What if he misunderstood?!

“I-I mean yes, I like you, but not in a weird way! ... I like- ugh! I just like spending time with you, as friends!”

“I admire your honesty, Akamatsu-san,” Korekiyo laughed loudly, amused by Kaede's answer.

“Oh! So it’s funny to you, huh?!” – Kaede said, still a bit irritated, but already smiling, – “Why did you ask this sort of question anyway? If I didn’t know you well enough I would have totally thought you were a creep!”

“Kukuku… This was just another one of my tests, don’t worry about it.”

Kaede had been hearing all about the tests of his in the course of those three months. Korekiyo’s hobby of people watching had evolved into a brand new, bold and promising study of human nature. As he had told Kaede the goal of this research was to grasp the essence of human emotions, to register all possible reactions a human body might produce in all sorts of circumstances. And the subject of this study was, of course, Kaede herself. She didn’t mind it, really. All she had to do was answer those weird questions that he asked her from time to time. Sometimes the questions were casual, sometimes personal, but mostly they were just confusing. Well at least participating in a research wasn’t dull and Kaede felt even flattered that she was chosen as the subject. Moreover, Korekiyo told her that Kaede was the one who inspired him to start the research after their first date. He was a weird person, eccentric and odd, but also enchanting and unique in his own way and that made all the difference.

Just as on that first date, there were always moments with him when Kaede thought she wanted to leave and never see Korekiyo again, however the next minute she wished their date never ended. It was a strange mixture of emotions that kept Kaede equally intrigued and agitated whenever they were together. Those emotions. Those reactions of hers. It was them that Korekiyo craved so much. And Kaede gave it all to him, thought unknowingly most of the time, but willingly and even earnestly nonetheless.

“Tests again, huh? And what emotion are you studying now that you needed to ask that sort of question?” Kaede asked in a mocking tone.

“Embarrassment,” she could have sworn Korekiyo’s lips curled into a smirk behind that mask as he said that. This time Kaede’s face went red.

“I wasn’t embarrassed!” – she protested. Korekiyo chuckled softly and Kaede clicked her tongue at that, realizing her face was giving her away – “Is embarrassment even an emotion?!”

Seeing how Kaede was now more irritated than embarrassed, Korekiyo said:

“I’m sorry I twisted my words to elicit certain feelings from you. That was not appropriate. However, my research demands sacrifices as such. I was so straightforward because I needed a pure, genuine reaction from you. I understand that it might make you uncomfortable, Akamatsu-san, but you are always free to stop seeing me, if that’s what you want.”

Korekiyo’s words could be a half mockery, but they made Kaede give him a serious look filled with determination.

“No, Shinguji-kun, I won’t back away now. Even though you are a pain most of the time and you make me feel uncomfortable with your questions, I’m still your friend and I agreed to help you with your research. It’s a… very unusual research, but I support it! I think it’s wonderful that you want to continue what your sister started. I’ll help you with everything I can, Shinguji-kun, I promise!”

Korekiyo’s eyes seemed wide open with surprise and amusement:

“As expected from Akamatsu-san! You are perfect for my research. As a human being you truly are fascinating.”

“As a human being? Not as a girl then?” Kaede giggled lively.

“Are you perhaps trying to evoke embarrassment in me too, Akamatsu-san?”

They both laughed.

“Yeah, it’s my turn to test you now! What about you, Shinguji-kun? Do you like me?” Kaede’s words were meant to sound playfully and light-heartedly, but instead she felt heat rising to her cheeks again. Did she embarrass herself instead?

Korekiyo on the other hand didn’t seem shaken by the question in the slightest.

“Of course I like you, Akamatsu-san!” – Kaede wanted to hide her face from that intense piercing gaze, but she couldn’t stop looking into Korekiyo’s eyes – “I admire your feminine side! Your charm as a girl is truly captivating. Kukuku... I might even feel jealous, Akamatsu-san.”

This last part was a bit confusing.

“Jealous of me?!”

“Kukuku… This is just a jest,” – Korekiyo said with a soft laugh – “However it is true that I admire you as girl. You could have been a wonderful friend for my sister.”

Despite Korekiyo’s creepy remarks from before, Kaede knew that he was, without a doubt, a loving little brother, and it always warmed her heart when he spoke about his late sister.

“I wish I could have been there for her!” – Kaede spoke up passionately – “A-and for you too.”

Once again Korekiyo’s eyes opened widely with surprise. Kaede wanted to lower her head but she wanted to be direct and frank with her friend about the way she felt and the only way to do it was to face her embarrassment head on.

“I-… I mean I can only imagine what you must have felt when she passed away. That was probably true despair… And I wish I could have been there to help you get through it.”

Korekiyo seemed stunned for a moment. An awkward silence started to spread around them. Kaede was about to say something herself, when Korekiyo raised his hand to his face and took the paper mask off.

Kaede’s eyes lit up at the sight. Under the mask was his beautiful smile again. The one that she longed to see again since that very first date.

“Thank you so much for your kind words, Akamatsu-san!”

The view of this enchanting smile made this warm and light feeling rise up in Kaede’s chest and her heart started beating faster. Even without realizing it, she gave Korekiyo a smile in return.

This time the sight of him, maskless, was something Kaede wanted to memorize as a rare occasion. She quickly looked him over to remember every single detail: his long and soft black hair, shining golden eyes and his smile. Korekiyo’s smile was the one thing that made him look so stunning! Kaede would do anything to see it again. She-

“What’s wrong, Akamatsu-san? You look like you’re about to faint.”

Korekiyo’s voice brought Kaede back to reality.

“Huh?”

“Akamatsu-san, are you feeling alright? Perhaps the tests were too much this time. Let me escort you home,” Korekiyo said putting his mask back on.

Kaede didn’t want to let go of that smile but she could only blame herself for spacing out during such a rare moment. She sighed and nodded.

“I’m ok, but I think it’s time for me to go home anyway,” she admitted reluctantly.

“Then let us go, shall we? I’ll be sure to get you safely to your doorstep.”

They headed for the train station. Going back home was Kaede’s least favorite part of their dates. She could barely find anything to talk about on the way, but if she did, they got distracted or interrupted anyway. The train itself was also not a good place for a conversation. Sometimes they would get on during the rush-hour and that made the way home even less bearable. This is exactly what happened this time.

The platform was full of people and, as the train was approaching, the crowd was getting denser and denser. This time it seemed the rush hour was especially intense.

“Could you please hold my hand, Akamatsu-san? I don’t want us to get separated accidentally,” Korekiyo said, looking at her expectedly.

“Why do I need to take it?! Why wouldn’t he just do it himself?!” – Kaede thought with irritation – “Geez! Ok, I guess I don’t want to get separated too, so…”

Feeling flustered, but determined, Kaede nodded and took Korekiyo’s hand. His skin felt cool and smooth against hers. She thought about her hand getting too hot or sweaty and immediately turned away to hide her blush.

“I’ll just endure it till we get on the train. It’s not a big deal!” she thought to herself.

When the train came and the sliding doors opened, people from the platform rushed in immediately, sweeping Kaede and Korekiyo in with them. She would have been definitely separated from Korekiyo, hadn’t he been holding her hand firmly the whole time. Kaede was getting pushed in the opposite direction when she was pulled closer by him. And then, when the train finally started moving, she was pushed even closer to him. And then just a little bit closer.

Now that was definitely TOO close. Kaede’s whole body was pressed tightly against Korekiyo’s. She could hear his breathing above her ear and feel his muscles moving through the fabric of their school uniforms. Only those uniforms were preventing their skin from touching. Kaede’s breasts were rubbing against Korekiyo’s stomach with every breath she made. All of this was simply too much, but on top of that they were still holding hands.

Kaede raised her eyes and saw Korekiyo’s face right above hers, only a few inches and a mask separating them from each other now. Korekiyo was staring back at Kaede.

“You can let go of my hand now if you want to, Akamatsu-san,” – he said in his usual even tone. Kaede was jealous of his level-headed approach to things right now. She could already feel herself losing composure because of all the stress and embarrassment of being pressed against a guy so tightly. Korekiyo, however, seemed completely ok with the whole situation – “Of course you don’t need to let go, if you simply want to hold my hand.”

“Ah! Of course not!” Kaede immediately let go of the hand and tried to squeeze it between their bodies to prevent her chest from pressing against Korekiyo so tightly, but there was simply no room for any movement.

“Kukuku… No need to get embarrassed now, Akamatsu-san. The test is already over.”

“Geez! It’s not funny!” Kaede said, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to turn her head as far from Korekiyo’s face as possible.

“I have to admit I was secretly hoping you would hold my hand regardless of the circumstances. Oh well. Maybe some other time, when it’s more appropriate. What do you think, Akamatsu-san?”

“You said the test was over, so just stop it already!” Kaede was trying not to look or listen, or feel anything, but in the end it was impossible. Even if she closed her eyes or ears, she could still sense his smell and feel his body pressed against hers.

Kaede had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She was trying to focus on something else besides Korekiyo, when the train suddenly lost speed and the crowd inside went falling over each other in the process. Kaede gasped because of the unexpected commotion and started falling too, taken by surprise. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, ready for the pain of the fall, when she suddenly got pulled back by the waist. Kaede opened her eyes already realizing who had saved her.

“Are you alright, Akamatsu-san? Did you get hit while falling?” Of course it was Korekiyo holding her by the waist now.

“No-no! No need to worry, I’m alright now! I’m not hurt or anything, I just lost my balance for a second, that’s all!” Kaede tried to talk her way out being hugged by Korekiyo, when the train began to move faster again and she started falling in another direction.

“I’m sorry, but it seems like I can’t let go for now,” – Korekiyo said, making an effort again to save Kaede from another fall – “It seems like you don’t have anything to hold on to, so please hold on to me.”

Kaede sighed, defeated, and grabbed one side of Korekiyo’s jacket shyly.

“O-ok! Thank you, Shinguji-kun! Sorry for all the trouble,” she tried to keep her voice calm, but her confusion showed anyway.

The train was running for what seemed to be an eternity. It felt like Korekiyo’s hand around Kaede’s waist was burning through her flesh, making it unbearable to think of anything besides him. Too close, simply too close!

However, this feeling of being held so tightly wasn’t purely uncomfortable. It was a complex sensation that made Kaede feel a dozen of different emotions at the same time and most of them were, in fact, undoubtedly pleasant. The hug evoked a paradoxical sense of safety and serenity that soon overpowered the discomfort and embarrassment.

Gradually, Kaede let her body relax a little and focused on Korekiyo holding her tightly and still watching her struggle with her embarrassment, obviously amused. The look he gave her made Kaede worry.

“W-what’s wrong? Are you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, but I can’t move at all,” Kaede said, trying not to look away from him again.

“On the contrary, I happen to be in a very comfortable position. What made you worry about me, Akamatsu-san?” Korekiyo raised a brow at the question.

“It’s just that you keep looking at me. Am I doing something weird?”

Korekiyo gave her a carefree laugh as an answer.

“Kukuku! There is nothing weird in getting stuck like this during a rush-hour. I am sorry if the current state of things is inconveniencing you, Akamatsu san, but, to be honest, it is rather amusing for me.”

“Huh? What’s so amusing?” Kaede could feel where this was going but she couldn’t refrain from asking anyway.

“To think I could be so close to Akamatsu-san! This truly is a fascinatingly lucky turn of events, don’t you think? Don’t you feel the same way? Isn’t it so oddly satisfying to have an excuse to get closer to the person you like?”

What could she say? That ‘no’, she didn’t want any of this? That ‘yes’, she was actually glad to get stuck? Maybe a few minutes ago she would definitely say ‘no’, but now she wasn’t sure anymore, so she just kept silent. Kaede could feel the heat inside of her intensify. Her head started to spin a little from all the excitement of the day. This was too much to bear at once.

The truth was she wasn’t in full control of her body anymore. There was this weird sensation, this strange hot feeling that was overheating her entire body from within, making her want to lean closer to Korekiyo and rub her body a tiny bit more against him. Every time she got an excuse to move even a little, she would do so and feel an odd sense of pleasure from it. How was that even possible? She didn’t understand. But she didn’t want to stop feeling this, whatever it was. Kaede didn’t know whether she was lucky or not to get so unexpectedly close to Korekiyo a few minutes ago, but she knew for sure that it was something she was craving now.

With so much heat and pressure around her Kaede started to fill a little dizzy. Her body kept moving on its own, legs spreading a little wider to let her get closer to him, pressing one of her thighs between his. Her hand that was just holding Korekiyo’s jacket at first leaned in to touch his side. Kaede knew he had definitely noticed her movements, but she looked away to avoid seeing his reaction. With the way they were holding each other now, they seemed like a couple in the middle of a very intimate moment. Kaede felt like if she put her head on Korekiyo’s chest now, it wouldn’t be weird or inappropriate at all, but she knew she couldn’t do it.

The train was losing speed as it was approaching the platform, and Kaede started falling again. Korekiyo automatically tightened his grasp on her waist, but inertia still made her move further. Struggling to keep balance, she spread her legs further and stepped closer to him, but she was slipping down and couldn’t control her movements. While she kept involuntarily leaning in, one of Korekiyo’s legs got pushed between her thighs until it pressed hard against her groin. Caught by surprise, she gasped and looked up, only to see him staring back at her with a mixed expression on his face. It seemed like he was equally confused and bewildered with the situation, but there was no way of telling whether his lips under the mask curled into a satisfied grin or not. Panicking, Kaede started awkwardly rubbing around Korekiyo’s legs in attempt to stand up properly, but instead she just made it worse. There was no way Korekiyo wouldn’t comment on her embarrassing position now.

When the train stopped and people started pouring out, they both got washed out to the platform by the crowd. Flustered beyond herself, Kaede started tidying her wrinkled clothes and messed up hair. Luckily for her, Korekiyo was busy doing the same thing. If she wasn’t completely focused on her task, Kaede would enjoy seeing his uniform and hair being untidy for a change. It was almost painful how well he looked every time they met, so this definitely was a rare occasion. When both of them more or less recovered from their uncomfortable trip and took a deep breath to relax, Kaede looked at Korekiyo with determination. She had to clear up this misunderstanding:

“Shinguji-kun, I’m so sorry for troubling you on the train. I-”

“No need to worry, Akamatsu-san,” – Korekiyo interrupted her – “I was happy to help.”

Kaede opened her mouth to apologize again, but stopped herself. Instead she just nodded with a weak smile and headed home. As they were approaching her house, Kaede felt awkward tension building up again. She walked, as if in a trance, trying to shut her thoughts out and focus on walking. She definitely wanted to forget this trip ever happened.

“Akamatsu-san,” – Kaede heard Korekiyo call from behind and snapped out of it – “Would you let me say goodbye to you?”

Kaede looked around, confused, realizing they were already at her doorstep.

“Oh, uh… I guess I’m especially absent-minded today. Sorry…”

“You seem distressed for some reason, Akamatsu-san. Is something troubling you?”

Something? Troubling? For some reason his words were making Kaede so mad. She was pretty used to dealing with shy passive boys, but this could hardly apply to Korekiyo. He wasn’t being passive; it felt like he was deliberately eliciting reactions from her. Like he could say or do anything he wanted anytime but still preferred her to make the first step. Was he toying with her? What were his motives?

“Are kidding me?! How can someone like you be so dense?! I can’t believe you right now!”

Kaede felt her fists clenching. She rarely got as furious, as she was now.

“Akamatsu-san, please calm down,” – Korekiyo widened his eyes and lifted one of his hands to his mask theatrically, as if showing how shocked he was by Kaede’s reaction – “Can you at least tell me what is bothering you so much? I will gladly apologize if I did something wrong.”

Kaede opened her mouth but then immediately shut it, unable to come up with any decent accusations. What was she angry about exactly?

“Well… I just…” – Kaede started, already regretting her decision to get mad at Korekiyo – “It’s just…”

She sighed helplessly. Why was it so hard to say? Kaede looked at Korekiyo and saw that expecting glance again and it helped her finally get a hold of herself. She shut her eyes tightly so she could focus on talking, took a deep breath, and said:

“I want to understand you, Shinguji-kun, but it’s just impossible! At one moment you are being very persistent and I can’t keep up with you, but then right after that, when I expect you to act, you just don’t do anything! I don’t want you to apologize, it’s not your fault, but I’m just so angry, because I can’t understand and you aren’t helping at al-”

Kaede’s speech was interrupted by a sudden and completely unexpected feeling of being pulled into a hug. She gasped and opened her eyes only to see Korekiyo standing right next to her, holding Kaede’s waist gently, just like he did on the train. She looked up and saw him looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Was it content? Or amusement? Maybe irritation? It was impossible to say, as she could barely see his face from below and half of it was covered with that damn paper mask. Unable to speak up, Kaede simply stared into those golden eyes.

“You say I shouldn’t apologize, but I am truly sorry. I wasn’t completely sure about your desires before, but I realize my mistake now. Will you please forgive my indecisiveness, Akamatsu-san?”

“Huh?!” being held like this, Kaede couldn’t think straight. It was like they were on the train again. Except this time there was no crowd around them, yet their bodies were pressed against each other so tightly that Kaede felt the heat from before return.

“Let me reassure you that I will never make the same mistake again,” Korekiyo said, letting Kaede go and stepping back.

Still pretty shocked Kaede nodded, unable to squeeze out a single word.

“It seems like I need to go now. I had a good time with you today, Akamatsu-san and I’ll see you next week.”

Korekiyo turned around and simply headed back towards the train station. Kaede watched him go until he was no longer in sight and then finally focused on her heart pounding in her chest like crazy. She took a few deep breaths and tried to regain her calmness, but it was impossible. She felt dizzy because all of the excitement and embarrassment she felt today. However, what was troubling Kaede the most was that new unusual sensation that wasn’t leaving her.

She got into her room and decided to take a shower. Maybe it will help her shake this weird feeling away. Kaede took off her clothes and stepped into the stream of warm water, washing away all the sweat, tiredness and exhaustion of that day. But not that feeling. It wasn’t going away. In fact, it was getting even stronger.

It could be described as some sort of itch. Some irritating sting that made her body feel uncomfortably hot from inside, localizing in the lower part of her body and spreading from there with the waves of heat that made her whole body tremble once in a while. She tried to suppress this unwanted sensation, but the more she thought about it, the worse it got.

Kaede had never felt like that before. Well, she did feel weird down there a few times, but she had never really given it much thought, as the feeling never lasted too long for her to become a problem. Now though…

Kaede slid her hand down her stomach to find the source of her discomfort. Of course she knew what she was supposedly feeling, but she still wanted to confirm it. After all it was the first time she got so unmistakably excited. Her hand moved towards her groin and she touched herself there, shyly, self-consciously, jerking her hand away immediately after her body responded to her touch with a jolt of pleasure rushing through it like electricity.

Confused and flustered, Kaede finished her shower and entered her room again. Frustrated for some reason, she just fell on the bed, face up, looking at the ceiling as in trance.

She closed her eyes and saw that smile again. That perfect rare smile that only she was allowed to see. Kaede remembered that hug. Why was Korekiyo such a weirdo?! It was impossible to see through his actions, understand his motivation. Simply impossible… and yet he could read her like an open book; that was for sure. Why would he even need to test her with his stupid questions when he could already do whatever he pleased with her?

“He could have done whatever he pleased…” Kaede whispered, repeating her thoughts.

Unconsciously, she slid her hand down her body again, aiming for that very sensitive spot that was aching, itching, begging for her attention. Kaede visualized Korekiyo in her mind, smiling at her and holding her closer to him. She wrapped her other arm around her waist as if it was his arm, and let out a moan she didn’t realize she was holding.

Kaede didn’t really know how to satisfy herself properly but she followed her instincts, moving her hand up and down that sensitive spot between her thighs. Except it wasn’t ‘her’ hand. In Kaede’s mind it was Korekiyo who put his long slender fingers up her skirt and pressed them into her hot wet skin.

“Yes, I want you to touch me there, Shinguji-kun” – Kaede whispered again, already deep inside her fantasy – “I need you to make me feel good.”

She wasn’t used to that, she really wasn’t, and yet envisioning those fantasies came so naturally to her. Korekiyo was holding her close to him, touching her breasts now and playing with her nipples, leaning closer to bite one of them. Kaede pinched her nipple to match the fantasy, releasing another shameless moan of pleasure. I seemed like her body was learning all by itself now, she almost didn’t need to control it.

The pleasure was building up pretty fast and Kaede felt the need to intensify her sensations. Fantasy Korekiyo lifted his head from her chest to pull her into a kiss and Kaede leaned closer into his touch, spreading her legs as wide as she could and pressing her hand even further into her skin. In only a few moments her movements became more and more erratic, her breath getting heavier and heavier, as she imagined Korekiyo playing with her with his slim long fingers.

“Shinguji-kun!”

Kaede’s voice was hoarse when his name escaped her lips turning into a moan of ecstasy and she felt her body twitch involuntarily. This unfamiliar feeling hit her, spreading through every inch of her body and reaching her head, making her feel dizzy. Kaede clenched her teeth and let the waves of that intense pleasure settle down and then she opened her eyes.

Her breath was quickly returning to normal, but her heart still kept pounding and her whole body felt weirdly but nicely exhausted. Kaede relaxed, letting her legs and hands just drop limply on the bed, and closed her eyes again.

Surprisingly, she didn’t feel any shame or remorse about her little fantasy. On the contrary, she let her mind wander again, only this time focusing more on other details about Korekiyo. His long and soft black hair, shining golden eyes and… of course, his thin lips curling into a smile. And, just as always, Kaede was unable to resist that smile, so she smiled back at her dream before falling into a peaceful and deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a single day had passed since their last date without Kaede thinking about Korekiyo. It was a pleasant escape from reality – daydreaming about Korekiyo’s hands moving along her body, heating her insides and leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. She never believed she lacked imagination and yet those fantasies in her head would show the same things every time. Korekiyo’s lips and hands. The way his lips would curl in a nice kind smile as his hands gave Kaede those tender touches. The way Korekiyo would kiss her and leave her breathless after his hands are done with her.

The worst thing was that the fantasies came and went as they pleased, sometimes ambushing Kaede at school or during her piano classes and then she would move awkwardly on her seat rubbing her thighs against each other in an attempt to suppress the itch and then she would excuse herself to go to the bathroom in order to let Korekiyo’s fingers in her head roam free once again. She would close her mouth with a free hand to prevent the sounds from escaping and imagine it was him shutting her up so that they wouldn’t get caught together in a public toilet, while still using his other hand to satisfy her. Kaede would then lick her own fingers and imagine Korekiyo’s reaction to her bold actions, his eyebrows rising in astonishment as she lets him put a finger in her mouth to suck on it. Korekiyo’s other hand would start moving even faster around her slick entrance and, finally, Kaede would cum, her body getting limp. She would wipe up her wet fingers and drooling face and try to tidy her hair and clothes a bit before leaving the bathroom to rejoin the class.

Pretty much the same routine would also happen to Kaede at home after school and then the next day it would all repeat. She couldn’t understand why it had to happen so suddenly and why her body now refused to live without those sensations that were alien to her just a few days ago. Kaede simply couldn’t believe someone like Korekiyo was able to do this to her, while he, in fact, didn’t actually do anything. All of it was simply bizarre.

Kaede was confused and disoriented, but one thing was certain to her: she was looking forward to seeing Korekiyo again.

When the day of their date came, he was waiting for her after school as usual, wearing the same tidy uniform and a paper mask. Kaede involuntarily tightened her grip on the handle of the backpack that she was carrying as she approached Korekiyo, who was waving at her, friendly as ever. When she imagined that he was smiling under his mask she herself smiled involuntarily, immediately blushing at her over-the-top reaction to meeting him.

“Akamatsu-san, it is a pleasure to see you again,” Korekiyo said in his usual even tone and Kaede couldn’t help but turn red and quickly blurt out “Thanks, you too!”, then turn even redder and look away. It helped that Korekiyo didn’t seem to care about her embarrassment and just kept talking:

“I hope today we can go to that exhibition I told you about. What do you think, Akamatsu-san?”

“Sure, let’s go!”

“Kukuku… I can’t wait to tell you everything about those precious cultural artifacts! It’s actually my third time going this week so I will be a great guide to you.”

“Oh, but you don’t need to go for my sake if you’ve already been there twice!” Kaede said hastily, smiling at Korekiyo’s enthusiasm.

“No, but I want to go! To be honest, I can’t wait to tell you everything I know about the legends behind those artifacts!”

“You are so passionate when you talk about Japanese culture, Shinguji-kun!” Kaede said with a smile.

It was hard not to adore Korekiyo during moments like these, because it seemed as if he was absolutely sincere with her for once. The only other time when he acted like that was when he talked about his sister. In all honesty, Kaede didn’t feel comfortable at all when he did. She would have asked him long ago whether he was a siscon or something, if it wasn’t for the fact that his sister was dead. Kaede preferred not to touch upon the subject and convince herself that anyone would get so clingy with a sibling if they were on their deathbed. She hoped she could help Korekiyo get over his sister’s demise but it was hard. At least he seemed to mention her less than usual recently.

“That’s all thanks to my sister’s influence,” – except he just did – “She would take me to these museums all the time when we were kids!”

“That’s… wonderful, Shinguji-kun,” – Kaede had to keep her smile on, even though she was pretty upset the Sister got mentioned again. She was ashamed of herself, but it was almost like Korekiyo’s dead sister was the only person he cared about. She didn’t want to admit it, but… Kaede was jealous. She wanted to change the topic immediately – “Oh! By the way, is there some other weird human emotion you want me to experience today?”

 “Kukuku… Indeed. But don’t get ahead of yourself, Akamatsu-san. You’ll find out soon enough. For now let us go! I can start telling you all about that exhibition on our way there,” Korekiyo started his lecture.

He sure was excited about this trip, which made him speak faster, giving his voice this alluring hoarseness. Kaede shivered involuntarily listening to it, imagining what it would sound like if Korekiyo was to say something dirty in her ear with this raspy voice of his while his hands would…

“Akamatsu-san, are you alright?” – Kaede blinked and looked at Korekiyo absentmindedly, reluctantly returning to the real world – “Your face seems to have a bit more color than usual.”

Knowing Korekiyo’s phrasing it probably meant her face was the color of beetroot right now. Kaede answered hastily:

“Sorry, I feel a bit hot today, might have a mild fever or something. Don’t worry, it’s nothing.”

Korekiyo put his hand up and touched her forehead, which made Kaede freeze in place. That was definitely unexpected.

“Indeed, you are hot, Akamatsu-san,” – oh come on! Did he really have to say it like this?! – “Maybe we should postpone out trip after all.”

“No! I’m fine! Really, I’m ok,” – Kaede said, trying to get away from Korekiyo’s hand still touching her forehead – “Let’s go!”

She turned around and started walking towards their destination.

“There’s no need to get embarrassed just yet, Akamatsu-san, I was simply checking if you have a fever,” – the words made Kaede freeze in place once again. Did he say ‘just yet’? – “Like I said, I won’t hold back anymore.”

“Huh?” Kaede turned around only to see Korekiyo already walking past her to continue their way to the museum.

“Let’s not waste any more time, Akamatsu-san. Shall we?”

Stunned by the way this situation played out, Kaede just started walking too, unable to say anything. ‘Won’t hold back’? Did he mean..? No, it couldn’t be! Or..?

Kaede spent the rest of the day somewhere between dream and reality. All of those suggestive comments, the way Korekiyo’s voice sounded, his looks and voice made it all too easy to slip into her fantasy world, where every single thing they do together turned into a most erotic experience she could think about. Kaede hated herself, when she pretended to be listening to his comments about some important historic even and its influence on the Japanese culture and thinking about shutting his mouth with a kiss instead. She tried her best to pay attention, she did! But it was all just a blur of facts in the end. The way he told those facts though! Oh Kaede made sure to memorize every single intonation and shift in tone that his voice made during his lecture. It didn’t matter how pretentious Korekiyo sounded when she just pretended he was touching her body with his long slender fingers while talking.

They walked around for what seemed to be an eternity before Korekiyo finally said:

“It seems the museum is about to close.”

“A-ha. That’s interesting… Wait, what?” Kaede snapped out of her trance to look at the watch.

“We seemed to have overstayed our welcome. It’s time for us to go, Akamatsu-san.”

“I didn’t realize it was so late already!”

“It is indeed. I must have lost track of time,” Korekiyo said, genuinely confused by the numbers the clock was showing. He looked a bit irritated, but Kaede could only guess what his expressions showed after all with that mask on his face.

“Me too…,” – she said absent-mindedly, still looking at her watch in disbelief – “Wow, we nearly spent a whole day here.”

“This only proves that we had a good time together, did we not, Akamatsu-san?”

Kaede looked up to meet Korekiyo’s eyes and smiled. She did have a good time. Maybe not in the same sense Korekiyo did though. Right now all Kaede could think about was the fact that she spent a whole day being overly close to the object of her dirty fantasies. Her body was reaching its limits of excitement. She needed an outlet. She needed to get home so she can finally-

“Let’s go! If we go fast enough we will avoid the rush hour,” Kaede said enthusiastically and headed out.

When they got to the station it was clear they wouldn’t be able to avoid the rush hour after all. In fact, the crowd this time was so dense, that both of them just stopped at the platform before it, not daring to step further.

“I hope you don’t mind, Akamatsu-san,” – Korekiyo said, this time taking Kaede’s hand himself – “I don’t want us to get separated.”

 Kaede opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, unable to find any words that wouldn’t give out her excitement. ‘Won’t hold back’, huh?

Korekiyo’s skin felt nice and cool against hers and Kaede felt that warm familiar feeling brewing inside of her.

“No-no-no! Kaede, now’s not the time! Just wait a little bit until you get home! Focus on something else. Anything!” Kaede was thinking to herself in panic, failing to notice how Korekiyo started pulling her hand, heading forward into the crowd.

After several minutes of crushing into random people at the station and saying ‘sorry’ over and over again they managed to get to the edge of the platform. When they heard the train approaching, Kaede felt Korekiyo’s grip on her hand tighten. Absentmindedly she looked at him and suddenly met his eyes. His face expression was unreadable as always but Kaede interpreted this spark in his gaze as a reassuring gesture and gave him a small smile, clutching his hand tighter in return.

Kaede turned away to face the train coming up. She tried to calm down but her heartbeat was still too fast. Handholding with a boy she liked was absolutely embarrassing, especially when she had imagined this very hand touching her intimate spots every day during the whole past week.

That was her dream Korekiyo, however. Whether the real Korekiyo would ever do anything like that to her remained unknown. He said he ‘won’t hold back’, but he surely meant something like handholding or hugging. Maybe he thought she liked him, but definitely not _like that_! Kaede wasn’t sure what was on Korekiyo’s mind most of the time, but she could hardly imagine him being passionate or initiative. Good thing this real Korekiyo was still extremely successful in giving her fantasy material for the next week.

Those thoughts made Kaede blush. Was she really that addicted to this new pleasure? Would she submit to it with another person when the opportunity arose? Would she do it with Korekiyo if she had a chance?

Kaede’s questions were left unanswered as she was forced to rush into the train carriage along with the impatient crowd and Korekiyo, whose top priority seemed to be keeping her close to him. This time though it was exceedingly harder to do. At some point they started to drift apart and Kaede felt Korekiyo’s hand slipping away. She made an effort to find him, but only managed to turn halfway, which made things even worse. Now she couldn’t even look for him, as she was facing the door.

She felt some movement behind her and gasped at someone’s hand wrapping around her waist. She tried turning around, but she could only move her neck a bit to see someone tall standing behind her. Before she could react she heard a familiar voice next to her ear:

“It’s only me, Akamatsu-san, don’t worry.”

“Shinguji-kun, why are you-… Why are you doing this?” Kaede said, shifting a little, to no effect trying to get away from Korekiyo’s grasp. She wasn’t sure she wanted to get away to begin with. It was more of a reflex than deliberate action.

“Now that I am aware of your desires, Akamatsu-san, there is no need for you to fret. I will not disappoint you.”

The words practically poured into Kaede’s ear, half of it sounding as a whisper. Combined with his hand around her waist it became a dangerous mix that made Kaede’s head light and her limbs weak. Was the real Korekiyo actually closer to the one in her fantasies than she originally predicted?

The situation from a week ago repeated itself. Only this time is was way worse. Kaede was already aware of what her body could be like, when she’s overly-excited, and now Korekiyo was holding her from behind too!

“This is bad,” – Kaede thought. Her eyes darted from side to side in panic – “What if I feel something… weird, while Shinguji-kun is holding me? How am I supposed to react then?!”

She wasn’t ready for this. No, Kaede wasn’t ready for this at all! She wasn’t sure what was about to happen or whether something would actually happen, but she somehow felt uneasy at that moment, Korekiyo being dangerously and pleasantly close to her. What would she do if all of her fantasies just suddenly came true? It was exciting and a bit frightening, but it still was only a fantasy at that point. No way would anything actually happen.

“Well it’s not like he can do something to me,” – Kaede thought – “We are on the train after all, lots of people around, there’s no chance he wou-”

Kaede’s line of thought was interrupted by a peculiar feeling. She couldn’t understand what it was at first; she just felt cold air on her thighs from the front and that coolness wasn’t going away. She felt it rise further up slowly until she realized, her eyes instantly getting wide, that her skirt was being lifted. She jerked and looked down in panic to find Korekiyo’s hand already under her skirt. Kaede tried to break free, but couldn’t do much, as her back was tightly pressed against him and there wasn’t enough room to move between his body and the train door. She was stuck. Korekiyo was holding her by the waist. And now he had his hand up her skirt.

“Try to relax, Akamatsu-san,” – she heard the voice next to her ear again and felt a shiver go down her spine – “I just want to make you feel good.”

“D-don’t,” – Kaede stuttered, her voice sounding like a desperate plea, even though she wasn’t entirely sure what she was pleading – “Please, stop right n-now, Shinguji-kun.”

“Wasn’t that what you wanted, Akamatsu-san?” Kaede felt Korekiyo’s hand brushing against one of her thighs and suppressed a gasp that nearly escaped her.

“No!” – She meant to sound decisive and firm but it was like a weak protest, not even sincere, just for show – “If you don’t stop right now I-”

Korekiyo simply ignored Kaede’s weak protests, placing his hand between Kaede’s thighs, pressing it into the fabric of her panties. This time Kaede exhaled loudly and it came out as a horny, needy moan.

Did she really sound that desperate? Shame dawned on her immediately. Kaede couldn’t believe herself. How could she undergo such a drastic transformation in just a few days, turning into someone else? She was no longer her former self. A complete stranger.

“If I ask you anything about the museum we visited today, would you be able to answer?” – Korekiyo started moving his hand slowly, making Kaede clench her teeth so that no horny sound could escape her lungs – “Or would you just pretend to be sick again, Akamatsu-san?”

“Wh-why? I didn’t lie to you! It really felt like I had a fever!” Kaede whispered defensively in return.

“Oh I know what kind of fever this is,” – Korekiyo’s fingers pressed into Kaede’s flesh through the panties, leaving them stained with fluids. Her body was already responding to his actions in the most embarrassing of ways – “Let me cure you, Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede felt dizzy. It was happening for real, wasn’t it? Her fantasies were coming true but it wasn’t at all like she imagined. Kaede’s whole body was trembling a little against Korekiyo’s, who seemed to be absolutely calm as always.

“I’m glad though, that you don’t deny the fact that the meaning of my words today hardly reached your ears,” – Korekiyo mused, rubbing his fingers into Kaede’s skin, his touch becoming more intense while he said that. Was he genuinely upset about her spacing out earlier? – “At first I was disappointed; I thought maybe I overestimated Akamatsu-san and she’s not an admirable girl at all.”

“No!” Kaede raised her voice suddenly, immediately startled by the eagerness of her own words. Since when did she care so much about Korekiyo calling her admirable?

He chuckled softly. Kaede felt his breath tickle her neck and another shiver ran through her body.

“But then I gave it some thought and realized that it was hardly your fault,” – Korekiyo’s hand that was holding Kaede’s waist moved up to grab her chest. She shut her eyes tightly. It was too embarrassing to bear – “You simply fell victim to lust. How can I blame you for that?”

Kaede felt like her consciousness was drifting away. It was just another fantasy of hers, it wasn’t real! It couldn’t be! It was the first time this happened to her. Being touched by a person she liked in public. Not just touched, but felt up. And what’s more, she was aroused by it. She was already too wet and her legs were trembling too much to claim otherwise.

“You asked me previously which emotion I was researching today. Well, as you can see, I had no other option, but to research lust, as it was, apparently, the only thing you could feel today, Akamatsu-san,” – Korekiyo continued to please Kaede and she had to admit to herself that this was no fantasy, because his hands seemed to operate with more skill than hers. It never felt so good when she touched herself. Kaede hated it, but she was already giving in, concentrating on her sensations, instead of trying to escape Korekiyo’s embrace – “Maybe this way I can finally get your attention, as I am obviously not capable of piquing your interest with a conversation.”

Having said that Korekiyo moved the string of Kaede’s panties out of the way and she gasped loudly, a few people turning their way. Korekiyo immediately lifted his other hand to press against Kaede’s mouth. She grasped his arm automatically, but didn’t even try to stop him in any way. She felt Korekiyo’s fingers brushing against her entrance, sharing the wetness of her skin with his.

“I hope this helps you regain your focus,” one of Korekiyo’s fingers sunk inside Kaede, her slick insides enveloping it welcomingly.

Kaede would have screamed but Korekiyo’s hand and her own sense of shame were preventing her from giving away her embarrassing position. Kaede was shocked, terrified, confused by the whole situation, but if she said she was not enjoying it in the slightest, it would have been a lie. Korekiyo’s hands all over her body and inside her body were driving Kaede to the edge, making her concentrate on that treacherous little itch that was breaking her contact with reality and leaving her defenseless against the building pleasure.

Korekiyo added another finger, which slid inside Kaede relatively easily, embarrassing her even further as she was apparently so wet and horny, her insides practically begged to be filled.

“Akamatsu-san, you are so tight. I wonder if that’s the first time you felt something inside of you,” Korekiyo’s voice was so even and calm it was almost scary, but Kaede couldn’t care less right now. She was already starting to feel funny, as each time Korekiyo would sink his fingers inside of her his palm would hit that sensitive spot she knew was the source of that pleasant feeling.

It was hard to stay sane. Kaede opened her mouth and her hot breath scorched Korekiyo’s hand. All of it was playing out just like her fantasy and now she was tempted to play the part till the end. Growing bolder, Kaede pushed her tongue out and licked his hand that was pressing against her lips.

Korekiyo reacted with a chuckle and slid his fingers inside of her mouth playing with her tongue and letting her bite him a little. Kaede could only hope no one from the crowd could see what the two of them were up to.

“So vulgar, so perverted, Akamatsu-san,” – Korekiyo murmured into her ear – “To think that such an admirable girl would have such a dirty mind.”

Meanwhile Kaede was too engrossed in the action to protest. The pleasure inside of her was building up, but she felt the need for more, so she tried spreading her legs wider to let Korekiyo’s fingers deeper.

“Was this the only thing on your mind this whole week?” – Korekiyo asked, receiving a nervous nod as an answer, and giggled at Kaede’s honesty – “Fascinating, what lust can do to a person, don’t you think?”

Kaede didn’t at all care about Korekiyo’s preaching anymore, focusing on her own sensations. She was close to her climax and it was starting to show. Quiet, needy whimpers were escaping her as she moved her hips in rhythm, trying to match the pace of Korekiyo’s fingers. Everything around her was turning into a blur, nothing but her satisfaction mattered.

“Human lust is so powerful it can completely ruin an admirable girl like Akamatsu-san. To the point that she would prefer getting finger fucked in public to hearing a lecture about Japanese culture,” – Korekiyo started to pick up pace and Kaede felt his movements becoming more intense, almost fierce. His choice of words sent another horny shiver down her spine. It felt nice to hear a prim boy like Korekiyo using foul language to address her. Looks like she was, in fact, as dirty, as he put it – “I could never imagine my sister in a situation like this.”

Wait, what?

“Sister would never let her mind be clouded by lust like this. She would never pretend to be listening to me while thinking about me sticking my fingers inside of her.”

No-no-no! That was the wrong dirty talk! Kaede wanted to do something to stop this, but it was too late to act, her body was on the verge of orgasm now.

“Do you know why my sister would never do that, Akamatsu-san?” – Korekiyo’s fingers suddenly stopped moving, as if he was waiting for Kaede to actually answer – “Because she was the most admirable girl I have ever known.”

Korekiyo pulled his fingers out of Kaede’s holes and let go of her body completely. If she wasn’t pressed against the train door, she would have fallen to the floor, so weak she felt at that moment. She couldn’t believe in what was happening. Did Korekiyo stop before she could cum on purpose?

“It’s time to get off, Akamatsu-san.”

“Wha-what?!” Kaede looked around and noticed that the train was actually about to stop. In a few moments she was pushed out to the platform by the crowd, her clothes and hair a total mess and her head and body even a bigger mess.

Kaede turned around and immediately saw Korekiyo next to her, watching her pitiful state with sparkling eyes full of joy. He lowered his mask with one hand, revealing a satisfied grin, and raised another hand closer to his face, his fingers gleaming with a wet shine. Kaede watched in horror as Korekiyo put one of those fingers covered in her fluids into his mouth, sucking on it curiously.

“Your lust is delicious, Akamatsu-san.”

Without saying or even thinking anything, Kaede started running towards her house as fast as she could, tears running down her cheeks.

“You can run from me, but there’s no running from yourself,” she heard Korekiyo’s voice from behind, already somewhere far away, his words turning into a humming noise of the crowd surrounding her.

Kaede ran until she got home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kaede got home she simply fell on her bed. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why exactly she was crying so much. Was it the fact that she got sexually harassed in public? But could this even be called harassment if Kaede wasn’t exactly against it when it happened? She could have screamed, cried, fought earlier. However, she wasn’t upset or afraid either. The truth was simply in the fact that she wasn’t scared. She was curious and she was enjoying herself till-

So was Kaede crying because she was denied what she wanted..? No, that was ridiculous! She might have been disappointed but certainly not to the point of getting teary-eyed about it. Then what was she crying about?

Kaede wiped her tears. She was lying in bed and trying to go through the whole thing in her head again. Where he touched her and how she felt about it. Embarrassed but excited nonetheless. Her memory was usually pretty sharp, but now everything beyond the point when Korekiyo slid his fingers inside of her was hazy. Kaede closed her eyes, carefully reimagining the scene from before.

 “Akamatsu-san, you are so tight. I wonder if that’s the first time you felt something inside of you.”

He was right, it was. And it felt good too. Kaede shifted in bed uncomfortably, irritated by the lingering feeling of emptiness inside of her that was annoyingly begging for her attention. She still felt wet, her underwear practically soaked with her own body fluids, all because of Korekiyo’s intrusive touch. Kaede would prefer to feel more upset about it, maybe even sad, but she was definitely more thrilled by it than necessary.

“So vulgar, so perverted, Akamatsu-san. To think that such an admirable girl would have such a dirty mind.”

Kaede refused to control herself anymore, so she let her hands wander along her body as she was recalling Korekiyo’s words. She had a dirty mind alright; it was impossible to deny. What Korekiyo did to her was merely a reflection of her fantasies, suddenly brought into reality by him.

“Fascinating, what lust can do to a person, don’t you think?”

“Shut up!” Kaede whispered irritated by Korekiyo’s voice in her head that was getting in the way of her pleasure, as if it was real. She should have said it earlier, maybe then he wouldn’t go on and on about-

 “Human lust is so powerful it can completely ruin an admirable girl like Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede bit her lip and let her fingers slide inside of her just as Korekiyo’s did before. It felt weird, tight and slippery but also made her gasp at that feeling of pleasure that she was robbed of before. Well at least now she knew what Korekiyo experienced when he put his fingers in. It was very… fantasy inducing.

Kaede’s sense of reality was slipping away. Was it all just her imagination? No, he definitely did all that to her. In real life. What was he saying about lust again?

“Human lust is so powerful it can completely ruin an admirable girl like Akamatsu-san. To the point that she would prefer getting finger fucked in public to hearing a lecture about Japanese culture.”

Oh that was it. He saw right through her early, when she was pretending to be listening to him talk about culture. But honestly, Kaede didn’t care anymore. If it made him do all that stuff to her, then it was fine by her. Kaede’s fingers moved, as if on their own, to the echoing memories of Korekiyo’s words in her head. It was as if his wording was designed to make her horny, wasn’t it?

“She would prefer getting finger fucked in public to hearing a lecture about Japanese culture.”

“Yes, I would,” Kaede wasn’t sure why she had the need to say that out loud, but it made her whole body twitch. Her body had reached its limit. Only a few more movements and she would cum. Now was there anything else he said that would make a good finishing line?

“I could never imagine my sister in a situation like this.”

Kaede came before she realized in terror what she had just remembered. Her body twitched involuntarily and she closed her mouth to shut herself up. Tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes again. That’s right. The Sister again.

Why would he talk about her in a situation like that?! Didn’t Korekiyo understand how she felt about him?! What was his problem?! Seriously, what the hell?! Talking about his sister while finger fucking a girl he liked? And what if…? Maybe he didn’t even like Kaede…? Did that mean he only liked his dead sister?!

Kaede jumped out of bed and took her clothes off in disgust. She was disgusted by Korekiyo and his supposedly incestrous desires, but she was mostly disgusted by herself for letting lust cloud her mind like that. That wasn’t Kaede, it was somebody else inside of her, an impostor, who made her do all those degrading things. It had to be it… No way could Kaede do it herself.

Having dealt with her clothes, she went into the shower.

***

The next day Kaede was leaving school to go to her piano classes, when she heard one of her friends say:

“Hey! Akamatsu-san, isn’t this the guy you’re dating? I thought I saw him yesterday. Did you start seeing each other more often or something?”

“What?!”

Kaede turned around and her blood turned cold at the sight of the masked guy staring right at her. She had hoped that she had at least a week to think of a way to deal with Korekiyo, but it Looked like he had some other plans in mind. Kaede’s first impulse upon seeing the long-haired tall boy was to run away but she stopped herself, remembering that her friends were still around. If she were to run away, they might tell Korekiyo where to look for her or he might also say something weird about her. No, running was a terrible idea.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘hello’?” one of the girls said, looking at Kaede’s terrified face in confusion.

Before she could react, Korekiyo started moving towards Kaede and the sparkle of panic inside of her started to turn into a full-fledged fire storm.

“Good afternoon, Akamatsu-san! I came to see you, I hope you don’t mind.”

Kaede’s heart was racing like crazy. What was she supposed to do now?! By the time Korekiyo reached her and the other girls, she still couldn’t think of a single solution to this. Maybe her friends could just take her away? She had piano classes after all, they could back her up on that.

“I am truly sorry, but I wish to speak to Akamatsu-san privately,” Korekiyo said, addressing her friends, who immediately left Kaede to die right there and then. Nice.

Still speechless, Kaede stared at Korekiyo, trying at least not to look as scared and driven into a corner as she felt at that moment. And before she could even start thinking of an answer for him, Korekiyo spoke first:

“I need to talk to you, Akamatsu-san. Can we go somewhere quiet, please?”

Somewhere quiet? What could that mean? Kaede was on a verge of a nervous breakdown, but she mastered some courage, seized control over her body and asked:

“Why do you need to talk to me? Did something happen?” of course something did happen and she knew it, but she wanted to hear Korekiyo’s version of events.

“No, everything is fine. I just want to show you something you might be interested in,” Korekiyo’s voice was calm as always. It made Kaede’s skin crawl. Silent, she nodded.

***

Korekiyo took her to the park, where they spent their first date and Kaede felt even more vulnerable now than she felt at that time. Back then she was a bit worried about going on a date with a stranger to a quiet, desolate place like this, but now that Korekiyo wasn’t a stranger anymore he somehow was even more intimidating. After what he did yesterday Kaede couldn’t look him in the eyes without shame. What he did to her and how he controlled her completely scared her, but the fact that she liked every second of it scared her even more. Well… every second of it until he mentioned his sister.

The two of them sat down at the same bench as the last time.

“Akamatsu-san, I want you to take a look at something,” Korekiyo took out his phone and scrolled through it.

“What is it?” Kaede started to feel uneasy about it. What could he possibly want to show her?

Having found what he was looking for, Korekiyo turned the screen so that Kaede could see it too and pressed the ‘play’ button on a video.

“Yes, I want you to touch me there, Shinguji-kun!”

It was a video made after their date a week ago, when Kaede first discovered what her body could be like. Her face turned white.

“I need you to make me feel good!” the video kept playing.

 “What is this?!” Kaede whispered weakly, knowing perfectly well what it was.

The video wasn’t very clear, but it was still pretty easy to see who was being filmed and the sound, even though it was muffled, still allowed the viewer to hear every word.

Kaede couldn’t move while Korekiyo swiped his screen to show her another video he had of her in her room. This time she was completely naked and much more vocal than the first time. It was probably made later the same week, when Kaede began to indulge in her little hobby more and more.

After a moment of hazy disbelief the sense of reality came back to her and Kaede raised her hand to snatch the phone, but Korekiyo acted faster to protect it. They both jumped from the bench.

“Delete it right now!” Kaede shouted furiously.

“I may gladly do so, but let me assure you that there is no point in destroying my phone or deleting the videos from it. I have copies of everything on my computer back home.”

Kaede bit her lip. Of course he had copies! But she couldn’t back down now.

“Then delete the copies at home too! You will go home right now and delete them!”

“And how would you know if I deleted them? Or do you trust me that much?” Korekiyo’s voice was full of joy, as if he was smiling underneath his mask. Why?! Was he seriously that sadistic?!

“I-… No! I don’t trust you!” Kaede didn’t know what Korekiyo’s next step would be, but she sensed she was falling into a trap, just as he predicted.

“Kukuku… Then why don’t we go to my place together and you delete them yourself?”

Kaede’s face turned even whiter, her hands shaking violently in panic. And what was she supposed to do now?

“I assure you, there is no foul play. My offer is simple: you come to my house and delete the videos. I won’t stay in your way.”

Kaede knew that this had to be a set-up, but she didn’t know what to do. Her first impulse was to refuse.

“I won’t go anywhere with you,” she said trying to make it sound matter-of-factly, as if it was already decided. It was a weak move, but it was the last one she had.

“Then I take it that you are not interested in deleting those videos, are you? Does that mean I can do whatever I want with them?” Kaede could hear this teasing tone in Korekiyo’s voice. He was taunting her, mocking her, testing how far she would go.

“What are you planning on doing with them?!”

“Kukuku! For now I’m not planning anything, because I expect you to come and delete them, but I might decide to send them to someone or post them somewhere if I feel like it,” Korekiyo was nearly laughing at her now.

Threatened directly, Kaede was driven into a corner now. There was no choice for her left. Despite that she refused to give up. Playing by Korekiyo’s rules for now didn’t mean he would win in the end.

“Ok, let’s go then,” Kaede said, trying not to show how scared she really was. Being blackmailed with videos of her masturbating by the guy she liked was crazy and a part of Kaede still refused to believe this was actually happening to her, but the other part, the rational one, already made plans to get out of this situation.

“Good choice, just as expected from Akamatsu-san. Protecting your reputation by all means possible is very admirable of you,” – Korekiyo said in an approving tone, nodding to emphasize his respect towards Kaede’s decision – “I’m positive you already think I have something else in mind, but I assure you I don’t mean any harm.”

“Let’s just go,” Kaede said, turning away.

***

She followed him quietly all the way to his house. With every step she changed her mind about going through with this at least once. She tried to think of a way to act, at the same time trying to overcome the panic that was raging inside of her as she came closer to that house.

Kaede knew perfectly well that this won’t end peacefully. What would Korekiyo want from her when they step inside? Considering everything that had happened until now, it was safe to assume the nature of his demands would be nasty and perverted. What else could he ask of a girl after he showed her the videos of her masturbating? Actually…

“Why the hell did you have those videos in the first place?!” Kaede yelled suddenly, startling not only Korekiyo, but herself too.

“Wasn’t that obvious, Akamatsu-san? I was watching you the whole time. You are a participant of my research, aren’t you?”

“No! You can’t call this research! This is stalking! You are a pervert and a stalker, you know that?!” Kaede was beyond furious, forgetting that Korekiyo had an upper hand and giving way to her emotions.

“You… really remind me of her, Akamatsu-san,” – Korekiyo said in a suddenly sentimental tone, as if Kaede just said something endearing to him – “Thank you for that.”

“Huh?! Have you gone insa-”

“We’re here, let’s go inside,” Korekiyo cut her off, as they came up to his house.

Kaede shot a piercing gaze at the masked boy. The anger made her forget about caution and she walked in right away without questioning her actions.

The house was tidy and silent; there was no sign of anybody’s presence.

“Are we alone?” Kaede asked, already regretting everything she had done until now.

“Yes, I live alone now, no one will bother us.”

Kaede swallowed, trying not to let Korekiyo see her worrying. She went from anger to panic to fear and back to anger again practically every second now. Her emotional state was a complete mess, but now she needed to think straight.

“I want to know for sure there is no one else in the house,” Kaede said firmly and started for the nearest room she could find.

“No, Akamatsu-san, you are not going in there,” Korekiyo said, trying to catch her by the wrist, but Kaede dodged his grasp and ran into the room.

The interior looked like a library but with a huge bed and some medical equipment placed in the middle of it. Everything looked clean and neat as if the owner of the room was still around and could walk in any minute now. Kaede, however, knew already that no one lived here anymore.

“Is that your sister’s room?” she asked quietly, as if she was afraid to disturb her peace.

Korekiyo, who now looked sad – not irritated that Kaede disobeyed him – just sad, nodded silently.

“Shinguji-kun…,” – Kaede didn’t know what she wanted to ask until she had already asked it – “Why did you start talking about her yesterday?”

“What do you mean?” Korekiyo asked in turn, his voice seemingly shakier than usual.

“Don’t play dumb now! Why did you start comparing me to her yesterday? Did you think about your sister, while you were… doing that to me?”

Korekiyo seemed to be at a loss of words for once; as if he didn’t at all expect that this obviously major issue would arise.

“How does that matter now? We came here to delete those videos, didn’t we?” he tried to grab Kaede’s arm again, but she jumped aside, already on her way to the desk at the other side of the room.

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll just go ahead and take a look around, maybe this will make me understand.”

Sensing that Korekiyo’s resolve was shaken by her actions, Kaede cheered up. She was on the right track. She ran up to the desk and opened the first drawer, taking a photograph out of it. In the picture there was a tall beautiful girl with black long hair, and a kid with the same black hair as his older sister, but only up to his shoulders, clinging to her arm. Both of them looked happy, the girl’s red lips curling in an elegant charming smile, the same one that Kaede saw a glimpse of, when Korekiyo took his mask off.

Hypnotized by the photograph, she didn’t notice that her blackmailer had snuck up to her from behind until he grabbed her by the arm and forcefully spun Kaede around, making her face him, her back pressed against the desk now. Before speaking up Korekiyo took his mask off hastily, in one motion, but instead of a smile there was a grimace of anger behind it.

“How dare you stick your nose into other people’s business?! Put that back and apologize!” he said in an unusually high-pitched voice, still trying not to shout. It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

This was Kaede’s chance to get back at Korekiyo. While he had learned much about her, she did learn a few things about him too. And his sister was Korekiyo’s vulnerability. Knowing how overprotective he was of her and her memory, it was easy to exploit that weak spot now. Kaede clutched the photograph with both hands.

“Tell me about your sister or else I will tear this into little pieces,” she said in a dead serious tone.

“No! Put it back now!” Korekiyo shouted, rapidly losing his composure.

To be completely honest, Kaede started to feel strangely excited now that she was controlling the situation. She smiled mischievously, demonstrated the photograph to Korekiyo and started moving her fingers as if she was about to tear it in half.

“Stop! Fine! I’ll tell you, just put the photo back!” Korekiyo said, defeated.

Kaede couldn’t help but chuckle. She was pleased with herself for turning the tables like that and surprised at how easy it was all along.

“I won’t put the picture back until I hear the whole story,” she said with a grin.

Korekiyo didn’t say anything, just backed away from the table and went to sit on the bed.

“I must admit that you remind of her so much it is starting to scare me,” – he said, almost calm now – “I was searching for someone like her this whole time but now that I have found what I was looking for it terrifies me. Truly, be careful what you wish for.”

“Searching for someone like her..? Could that mean..?” Kaede frowned.

“Akamatsu-san, do you wish to know why I spoke of my sister while we were having that intimate moment yesterday?”

Being reminded of that previous embarrassment, Kaede tensed, but tried to suppress her feelings and maintain a calm front.

“Yes, Shinguji-kun, tell me everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Korekiyo/Sister chapter. No actual incest happens though. Just a small flashback about Korekiyo's relationship with his sister.

“Sister, may I come in?”

“Of course. How did your first day at school go, Korekiyo?”

He ran into his sister’s room excitedly, getting onto her bed and practically leaping into the girl’s arms to hug her.

“I didn’t like it! Can I stop going to school already?”

His sister smiled, embracing the child, and said:

“But the school has just started, Korekiyo! Give it a chance, maybe you will like it.”

The kid shook his head energetically:

“I won’t! Because there’s no sister at school!”

The girl’s face turned sad for a second but she quickly put the smile back on.

“You know I can’t go to school with you, Korekiyo. The doctors told me to stay in bed more.”

“I know. But you don’t need to get out of bed! I won’t go to school so I can stay with you. Every day!” the boy looked at his sister pleadingly.

“We talked about it, Korekiyo. You can see me every day after school,” the girl said in a strict tone. The boy fell silent and sat next to his sister on the bed.

The girl looked at him with a tender look full of sorrow. She knew she couldn’t keep him to herself, but it was so painful to let go.

“Did something fun happen at school?”

“There was this girl who said I am her boyfriend now.”

Korekiyo’s sister laughed:

“Do you know what the word ‘boyfriend’ means?”

Korekiyo nodded:

“If you love somebody and never want to leave them then you are their boyfriend!”

The girl giggled. Korekiyo was so adorable when he spoke so innocently, so sincerely.

“And what did you say to that girl?”

“I said that I am sorry but I can’t be her boyfriend, because I only love my big sister!”

The girl on the bed laughed again, amazed, and said:

“This is sweet, Korekiyo, but you can still love someone else too, you know?”

The child giggled too, glad that he made his sister happy, and climbed onto her lap, extending his hands to pull her into a hug again.

“No! I don’t love anybody, except you! My beautiful sister is the most admirable girl in the whole world. Can I be your boyfriend?”

“Korekiyo, no,” – the girl smiled. This was adorable but still sad how clingy he was with her – “You can’t date your sister.”

“Why not?” – Korekiyo asked innocently, tilting his head with genuine curiosity – “I love you and I never-ever-ever want to leave you!”

The girl’s happy smile turned into a melancholic one. Whenever he spoke about being with her together forever she would get sad, knowing she will, in fact, never see her brother fully grown-up. She tried to look away, but Korekiyo had already noticed her sorrowful expression.

“What’s wrong? You don’t love me anymore, sister?”

“Of course I love you!” – the girl embraced her brother tightly, burying her face in his shoulder to hide the tears that were starting to pour down her cheeks – “I will always love you, Korekiyo! More than anyone else, because you are my only dear brother!”

“Then can I be your boyfriend?”

“No, I’m sorry. You can’t date your sister, Korekiyo. You need to find yourself another girl whom you can call your girlfriend.”

“But what if I just want you?”

The girl laughed through her tears and sat back, taking Korekiyo’s face in both of her hands and looking him straight in the eyes:

“When you grow up you will meet an admirable girl whom you will love so much you would want to be with her forever. Then you can ask her to be your girlfriend.”

Korekiyo nodded hesitantly:

“Ok, I will try my best to find a girl like that. But I’m not sure she will be as admirable as sister.”

The girl smiled with one of those enchanting smiles of hers and Korekiyo’s eyes sparkled with joy. He loved to see his sister happy.

***

“Sister, may I come in?”

“Of course. How was school?”

“There wasn’t anything special about it, as always. More importantly, how’s your health, dear sister?”

“Nothing new, you know what the doctors always say…”

“I see,” Korekiyo tried to sound neutral, indifferent even, but it seemed like his sister saw through him quite easily.

“You don’t need to act so reserved for my sake. You know very well what is about to happen soon. There’s no need to pretend.”

The young woman’s face was pale and emotionless, as a face of someone who had endured so much they didn’t care about anything anymore. She just looked tired and drained.

“Wasn’t that you, sister, who always taught me to not become emotional whatever the situation was?” Korekiyo said approaching the bed.

“That’s true, giving way to your emotions is not a good idea most of the time,” – the young woman sat up on the bed with visible effort – “But restraining yourself completely is never a good idea.”

Korekiyo sat on the bed, reaching out to touch his sister’s hand, but she hastily pulled it back in the last moment to comb her hair. They both looked away.

“Sister doesn’t love me anymore, does she?” his voice was as calm as ever.

“Why do you always ask that?” her voice was quivering just a little when she said that.

 “Simply because I feel like you are unnecessarily cold towards me lately.”

The young woman’s face suddenly distorted with anger, as if she was a completely different person:

“You sound like you’re ten, honestly! When are you going to mature and stop asking those stupid questions already?! You know I won’t be around forever and I’m suffering just as you are and yet you make it all about yourself! I’m trying my best to make it as much painless for you as possible, but you just have to make it hard for me!”

Korekiyo stayed silent throughout the whole outburst but his shaking hands gave away his true feelings:

“Didn’t you just say that restraining yourself is never a good idea?”

His sister was breathing heavily as the anger left her. She placed her hands on her lap calmly, as if nothing had happened and turned away.

“That’s exactly why I needed that.”

They both stayed silent for about a minute, not looking at each other. Korekiyo was playing with his hair nervously.

“Did you meet anybody new today, Korekiyo?” his sister asked suddenly in a lively casual manner. The boy sighed.

“No, but my search is going well. I might have found several suitable candidates. One of the girls plays the piano and is especially char-”

“Didn’t I tell you that this was not one of your childish games that you call ‘research’? Korekiyo, finding a girl you like doesn’t mean you have to search for her! One day you will just meet a girl and feel that she is special to you.”

Korekiyo looked up to meet his sister’s eyes. Her gaze was full of disappointment, but also pity.

 “I am sorry, I misunderstood your request. It seemed as if you were encouraging me to find a girl I like as soon as possible.”

His sister was getting irritated again.

“It wasn’t a request! Ugh!” – she sighed loudly, but quickly calmed down and continued – “I am sorry, Korekiyo. I can’t make you fall in love with someone else and I don’t want to. Maybe I simply wanted to see you happy before I leave.”

“But what if I don’t need anyone but my sister to make me happy? What if I only like you?”

“Please, not this again. Korekiyo, you are so childish sometimes… Listen to me. All I want is for you to find a girlfriend that will make you happy. And I will be happy knowing that you are in good hands.”

Korekiyo opened his mouth to protest, but saw this pleading look on his sister’s face and stopped himself. He nodded.

“I understand...,” – his expression got melancholic for a second before he added in an especially cheerful voice – “But if I want to find a girlfriend, she must be just as admirable as my dear sister. It will warm my heart that you will approve of her!”

His sister chuckled softly and brushed Korekiyo’s hair lightly near his cheek and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I know it’s hard for you, but someday you have to let go of me. If looking for a girl that will remind you of me will help, then so be it.”

Korekiyo smiled warmly behind his mask.

“If you wish for that, then I shall do it! I will search for the most admirable girl and make her my girlfriend, sister. Will you be happy then?”

The young woman returned the smile.

“Yes, Korekiyo. This will make me very happy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter, so, obviously, NSFW ahead.  
> I'm so sorry for such a long delay! I had a lot of work and got really distracted from writing fanfiction. Hopefully I'll finish my other fic soon too.

Kaede had to sit next to Korekiyo on the bed to fully process his story before her voice burst out on its own:

“Did you start stalking me half a year ago?! Are you insane? I can report you to the police, you know!” Kaede shouted as if she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. In truth though she suspected something was not right all along.

It was extremely weird how Korekiyo would show up at the most convenient time and then claim he was simply lucky, how he was watching her too attentively, how he seemed to know all about her habits and her timetable. This whole time Kaede suspected that something was wrong, but didn’t want to think about it, just like she didn’t want to think about his sister. Of course! The sister!

“More importantly… What you just told me… Shinguji-kun, are you obsessed with your dead sister?”

Korekiyo looked at Kaede and she saw a glimpse of panic in his expression. It seemed like Kaede had hit a raw nerve.

“Shinguji-kun, were you in love with your own sister?” Kaede repeated, this time with more confidence. Korekiyo only shook his head from side to side nervously with a frown.

“You aren’t going to talk to me about it?” – Kaede asked once again and, having received no answer, stood up, irritated – “Then why did you bring me here?!”

“To let you delete the videos,” Korekiyo’s voice was hoarse.

Kaede just shook her head in irritation and went out of the room, expecting the boy to follow her, but, much to her surprise, he didn’t. A bit disoriented, she stepped back in to ask:

“Where’s your room?”

“The one on the far left,” the same hoarse voice said, making Kaede roll her eyes. This was rapidly getting annoying. Korekiyo was such a stupid childish brat, getting all worked up after being confronted about his feelings for his sister. He brought Kaede here as a victim, obviously, to blackmail her into doing something perverted. But instead he just curled up in his dead sister’s bed?! Pitiful!

Kaede opened the door to Korekiyo’s room and saw practically the same annoyingly spotless bedroom like the one his sister had. The only difference was that its owner was still alive. Kaede immediately spotted a computer on the desk and headed towards it. She was expecting a password to keep her from accessing the files stored in it, but there was nothing of the sort. Right away Kaede found herself looking at the desktop of Korekiyo’s computer.

There were many different folders, most of which had girls’ names on them, but it was not at all hard to find one entitled ‘Akamatsu Kaede’. That’s it? It was that simple? Kaede searched the computer for other traces of her name in any of the folders, but it looked like this was the only one. So… did it mean she could delete it right there and then and walk away? Kaede hovered the cursor over the ‘delete’ button but stopped without pressing it. She breathed out loudly, irritated by the whole situation. This was not the reason she came here!

And what was the reason she came here exactly? Kaede lowered her gaze, distracted from the mission by her hectic thoughts. When Korekiyo asked her to come to his place, she felt threatened more than anything, yet a part of her felt like it was something exciting, an adventure, a thrilling experience. Not only that, but it was simply arousing to think about being blackmailed into going to a boy’s house like that. She would never just go. With just a simple invitation, she couldn’t agree to that. But with this extremely important reason she had an excuse to go. However, just deleting the files was not something Kaede expected. She didn’t really understand what she expected exactly, but not… this!

Korekiyo was always full of initiative and that made him so attractive. He awoke senses in Kaede’s body that she didn’t even realize she had. Now he had to take responsibility! But instead he was just wallowing in his pity in the other room, thinking about his stupid dead sister!

Kaede frowned. Korekiyo’s dead sister haunting him again and again, preventing their relationship with Kaede from escalating. She had to do something about it. Anything! But at this point her only hope to turn things around was to gain some sort of understanding of Korekiyo’s relationship with his sister.

Without further hesitation, Kaede opened the folder with her name on it. To her surprise it was full of videos. There were many more than Korekiyo had shown her. Kaede browsed the folder, looking through dozens of videos of her walking down the street, talking to her friends and playing the piano in her room. It was organized with such precision. Every video had a date and a title.

“What a creep,” – Kaede mumbled to herself, scrolling through videos – “This is some impressive dedication…. Let’s see-”

She opened a few other folders with different girl names on them and found out they were all… so much smaller? Compared to her folder they had so little content in them: barely a few videos. However, they also had one more thing in common. The last video was always the one with a girl masturbating. Kaede opened a few videos to check if she was right and quickly closed them in embarrassment.

“Shinguji-kun is so nasty and perverted,” Kaede whispered to herself, biting on her lip.

Having proven her theory, Kaede closed the other girls’ folders, returning to her own.

“This is so weird. Did he stop stalking all of them when he saw them… do it?” Kaede thought to herself, already too excited by her discoveries to feel any sort of shame for watching others’ videos, filmed by her stalker. This was becoming interesting.

Korekiyo definitely thought Kaede was, as he himself said, ‘admirable’, because she never had any sorts of sexual fantasies. In his eyes she was pure. But when this changed and Korekiyo saw her touching herself while calling his name, did he get disgusted and disappointed, like with the other girls? The answer was, surprisingly, ‘no’. He didn’t disappear and stop stalking her; instead Korekiyo filmed Kaede multiple times, let himself have his fun with her on that train and then even showed her the videos, asking to come to his place.

This didn’t make any sense unless Kaede was somehow different from the other girls from Korekiyo’s standpoint. This was an interesting discovery, but Kaede needed more information. Finally, she got over her embarrassment and decided to watch those videos of her that Korekiyo showed her before.

Kaede opened the one that was made on the day that she tried pleasuring herself for the first time. And there she was, calling out for Korekiyo who was right there outside, filming the whole thing. How did he even get so close? He definitely had to trespass to get this video filmed. Seriously, how perverted could he get?

She was embarrassed but at the same time Kaede couldn’t stop watching. Somehow seeing herself from Korekiyo’s perspective was strangely exciting. Also this video was longer than the one Korekiyo showed her so Kaede was naturally curious. He must have cropped something he didn’t want her to see.

At first there were nearly no sounds besides her own on the video, but it changed at some point. Kaede could swear she heard soft moans that didn’t belong to her. What… was Korekiyo doing there? Kaede had a guess, of course, but this was too bizarre for her to accept. She shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortably warm between her legs. Things were not supposed to go this way, but Kaede found herself aroused while listening to Korekiyo’s soft whimpers as he watched her masturbate. This was getting out of hand.

And then she heard Korekiyo whisper ‘sister’.

“Wait what?!”

Kaede rewinded the video and played the same part only to hear ‘sister’ again. No, this wasn’t just her imagination.

She sat back in the chair, thinking. Then Kaede started searching Korekiyo’s computer until she found what she was looking for. Honestly, she didn’t expect it would actually work, but it did. And now she was staring at a whole folder of videos just like hers. Except it was Korekiyo secretly filming his own sister.

Kaede swallowed nervously. This was definitely an extremely important discovery. As she pressed the ‘play’ button on one of the videos Kaede felt embarrassment and even fear but most of all pure excitement. Despite herself she was absolutely enchanted by Korekiyo’s collection of stalking materials.

Kaede shifted in her chair as she watched a young beautiful woman reading a book in her bed.  Judging by the position of the camera Korekiyo was filming her through the crack of the door. Her gaze was glassy and distant as if she was looking right through the book. Finally the woman gave up and put it aside before slipping both of the hands under a blanket that was covering her whole body. Her face relaxed and the woman closed her eyes. Korekiyo behind the camera, on the contrary, tensed as his hands holding the camera shook visibly.

There wasn’t anything explicit in the video yet watching it seemed unforgivingly inappropriate. Kaede held her breath watching the scene on the screen unfold. She could feel her palms getting cold and skin crawl as she heard Korekiyo’s shameless noises behind the camera. For a moment Kaede imagined him there behind a closed door, watching his sister just as he watched her a few days ago.

Kaede felt like her former self was melting away with each second of the video. Before meeting Korekiyo, she was a normal girl with her normal hobbies and friends. A shy, but cheerful and easygoing girl. Now she felt something rotting inside her, like a parasite eating away her innocence slowly, her mind becoming clouded by desires she couldn’t any longer suppress.

The video was ugly and Kaede felt ugly because of watching it. But the worst thing was that she loved every second of it. She enjoyed it just because this video meant she was indeed special to Korekiyo. Because it meant Kaede reminded him of his sister. It was so ugly, but so exciting.

And suddenly it all made sense to her. Korekiyo was attracted to his sister, but she clearly didn’t return his feelings. By meeting Kaede Korekiyo just wanted to recreate his fantasies of his sister, which apparently included him being rejected. However, he didn’t expect Kaede to like him back. Korekiyo felt so calm and composed till this point because he had everything planned out from the very beginning, but now the boy must have felt completely lost. What would happen next depended solely on Kaede herself.

Before she knew it the video ended. Kaede just set there staring at the blank screen. She closed all the files and hovered the cursor over the ‘Akamatsu Kaede’ folder again. She hesitated for a second, then, finally, without deleting anything, she turned the computer off and stood up. The decision was made, now Kaede just needed to act.

Quietly she walked back into the room where she left Korekiyo. He was still lying on the bed, looking emotionless and drained. His mask was off and nowhere to be seen.

“Shinguji-kun,” Kaede called out, but he didn’t answer.

“Shinguji-kun, I watched all the videos,” – she said in hopes of eliciting a reaction – “I mean ALL of them.”

Nothing. Kaede came up to Korekiyo and pushed him on the shoulder. She was feeling a little irritated again, but instead of snapping at him, she decided to try something different.

“Korekiyo!” she said in a strict tone and watched the tall boy jump off the bed and stare at her with frightened eyes. Kaede didn’t expect it to work so well.

“I watched your sister’s videos too,” – Kaede continued.

The boy just stood there stunned. Seeing how he didn’t react again, Kaede added:

“Korekiyo.”

This time his reaction was immediate:

“Don’t call me that! Only my sister called me by my name!”

“You can imagine that I am your sister then,” – Kaede suggested with an embarrassed grin, “That’s what you did up until now, didn’t you?”

The expression on Korekiyo’s face showed pure fear. It looked like his secret was exposed.

“Are you going to do to me what you wanted to do to your sister?” Kaede said but got interrupted by Korekiyo’s shout.

“Shut up!” the boy rushed towards Kaede. He pinned her down to the wall, their height difference being more apparent than even. Kaede looked so small and powerless in front of him that it somehow scared Korekiyo. Clearly not knowing how to proceed, he was already backing away from her, when Kaede caught this one moment of hesitation to move forward.

Korekiyo’s eyes went round when Kaede’s lips pressed against his. He jumped back, covering his mouth with both hands in terror as if she had just punched, not kissed, him.

“What’s gotten into you, Akamatsu-san?!” He was no longer angry, just terrified.

“Y-you did all those things to me with a straight face but I’m not supposed to kiss you?” Kaede was suddenly scared too. The kiss frightened both of them.

“I- That’s- not right! You’re not supposed to like me! After what I did to you why are you still here?”

“Because I want to, Korekiyo,” Kaede said, looking away.

“Stop calling me that!” he frowned at her again, a whimsical note in his voice.

“Do I remind you of her that much?” – Kaede smiled softly and started walking towards Korekiyo. He took a step back – “Don’t you want a girl that reminds you of her?”

“It’s not supposed to happen,” – Korekiyo shook his head, taking another step back – “She rejected me, so you have to reject me too. Otherwise this is just-”

“What? Too scary for you?” Kaede’s voice was suddenly firm. Korekiyo sighed and sat down on his sister’s bed, burying his face in his hands. That probably was a ‘yes’.

Kaede just stood there and watched him for a few long minutes. Her heart was racing yet her body wouldn’t move, stunned by all the embarrassment of a kiss. Nevertheless, the girl didn’t want it to end yet. That’s not what she came here for. Kaede didn’t know what to do next, but something needed to be done quickly so her first step was to sit next to Korekiyo on the bed. After a moment of hesitation she took a deep breath and asked:

“I still don’t understand: why did you have to choose me?”

Korekiyo lifted his head as if just now remembering that Kaede was still there and said in his usual rhetorical manner but in an unusually sorrowful voice:

“Because you’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever known after my sister has left me.”

“T-that’s funny,” – Kaede stuttered with an embarrassed smile – “Just a moment ago I was thinking how Korekiyo must think I’m really ugly.”

The boy turned to her in surprise, then his expression changed again and a smug mischievous grin that he sometimes gave Kaede when lecturing her on Japanese culture showed on his face.

“Akamatsu-san, I believe that even the ugliest parts of human nature are beautiful.”

For some reason his words eased Kaede’s tension and she smiled back as if they were just having a regular conversation.

“Then I’m afraid I have absolutely no faith in humanity now,” she giggled and put her hand on Korekiyo’s shoulder. He jerked it away, a glimpse of terror returning to his face for a second. Kaede wanted to back away too, but this time she fought her embarrassment off and left her hand placed on the boy’s shoulder firmly. Kaede decided that she would have her way now no matter what.

“This was not how this was supposed to happen,” – Korekiyo mumbled – “You were supposed to be scared and disgusted by the fact that I made those videos.”

“And what would have happened next?” Kaede asked patiently.

“Then you would have deleted the videos, run away and never come back. Maybe even move away from the city or change schools.”

Kaede let out a quiet awkward laugh. It was funny how delusional Korekiyo could get.

“Then why didn’t you stop at filming just one video? Why make more? And why did you need to touch me too?”

Korekiyo fully turned to her on the bed, swiping her hand away from him. His face was bearing the same angry expression that Kaede saw when she threatened to tear up the picture of him and sister.

“I have never in my life felt so disappointed in someone! To think that you have so little respect for your own culture-” Korekiyo started.

“So this is your idea of a punishment?” – Kaede couldn’t help but be smug about it – “What if I told you I liked it?”

Korekiyo shook his head in disbelief:

“No! You weren’t supposed to!”

“I’m pretty sure you liked it too, Korekiyo,” Kaede moved a bit closer to him on the bed, making the boy back away.

“N-no, I wasn’t supposed to like it too!” Korekiyo’s hands rose up to cover his face. His tone was a bit hysterical.

“It’s ok if we both liked it, Korekiyo,” Kaede said calmly, trying to console him. She slowly moved closer to the boy. He was backing away from her and as a result sliding lower and lower on the bed.

“Don’t call me that, please, Akamatsu-san,” Korekiyo seemed to be giving up slowly. Still he continued to recline further, pulling both of his legs up on the bed. To keep himself from falling down completely he had to lie back on his elbows.

“Please tell me, why you did this to me, Korekiyo,” – Kaede simply ignored his request – “I need to know.”

The girl bent so low over Korekiyo she had to put both of her arms down the sides of the bed to keep her balance. Their faces were now just next to each other.

Korekiyo opened his mouth and closed it in hesitation, his eyes darting around the room in disbelief at his own indecisiveness, before saying:

“Because I was curious,” he was still trying to back away but it only made him get onto the bed completely with Kaede slowly following his movements.

“And what were you curious about, Korekiyo?” Kaede lifted one of her legs up on the bed, the positioning of their bodies quickly turning risqué.

“How would that feel to touch you,” – Korekiyo looked right at Kaede again. For a second his former confident self returned to him – “You seemed to desire this so much. I wanted to embody your fantasies.”

Kaede lifted the other leg up pinning Korekiyo between both: her knees and her hands. There was nowhere to back away for him anymore. The boy’s body was now fully placed on the bed with Kaede on top of him. And even though she was so much smaller than Korekiyo, she still pinned him down hard. It seemed like she wouldn’t back away no matter what. Kaede’s voice was filled with determination, her shyness melting away with each second now:

“What if I’m curious too? Isn’t it my turn to embody your fantasies?”

“There is no need for you to do this. Forget about me and go home, Akamatsu-san,” Korekiyo sighed, his voice nothing but a weak whisper now. He must have given up completely. But even if he didn’t care what happened next, Kaede still did. She had to go through with it.

She let herself hesitate for just one final moment before leaning down for a second kiss. This time it seemed Korekiyo didn’t mind anymore but didn’t show any initiative either. His lips were stiff and he held his breath in. As if remembering something important, Kaede broke the kiss to say:

“I didn’t understand this obsession with your sister at first, but now I do. This whole time you were trying to revive this fantasy, to live through it again, didn’t you?”

Korekiyo closed his eyes and turned away. Kaede couldn’t tell whether he cared or not anymore. She continued:

“And now that you’re so close to this fantasy, why don’t you want it to go differently? I really don’t get it: why not?”

“Because it’s all wrong, it’s not how it’s supposed to go,” Korekiyo shook his head.

“But you are controlling it this time,” Kaede said softly, her voice also turning into a mellow whisper.

“Aren’t you the one in control right now?” Korekiyo hissed out before letting his head drop down on the pillow helplessly. He closed his eyes and lay absolutely still in front of her.

Kaede tried to smile but it looked forced and wry. She didn’t want to think whether Korekiyo wanted to be close to her or not. She was the one who needed it and to Kaede it was all that mattered right now. Wiping her mind clean of those thoughts she closed her eyes too and moved forward for another kiss.

Korekiyo’s lips were now soft and easy to manipulate. It was impossible to tell whether he was comfortable with this kiss or had just completely given up on resisting. Either way was fine for Kaede. With their mouths pressed against each other she slowly tried opening hers up, swiping the tip of her tongue along Korekiyo’s lower lip. This elicited a slight jolt in the boy’s body and Kaede pushed further, happy to feel any reaction from Korekiyo at all.

When Kaede felt his tongue brush slightly against hers she shivered all over. She let out a soft moan and immediately felt embarrassed, so she closed her eyes even tighter, afraid to face Korekiyo’s reaction. He was silent the whole time as they kissed but it didn’t bother Kaede as she felt he was returning the kiss more and more eagerly with every minute. Finally Kaede lifted her face and opened her eyes, her skin flaming hot with excitement. Korekiyo was trying to maintain a strong front but the rough breathing and flushed cheeks betrayed him.

Kaede backed away from Korekiyo’s face and sat down on his crotch. Immediately she felt how hard he was and how wet her underwear had gotten because of the kiss. Korekiyo visibly tensed but tried to keep his cool. Kaede on the other hand felt like she was spinning out of control. If his fingers inside of her felt that good, than what would that thing feel like? The same sensation she experienced on the train came back to her. The hesitation Kaede felt as she entered Korekiyo’s house had completely vanished.

As if suddenly in a hurry, she quickly started pulling up her shirt but Korekiyo’s hands stopped her.

“Akamatsu-san, you should leave,” he let out in a hoarse voice.

“Didn’t you say I’m the one in control?” – Kaede asked impatiently – “Don’t you want it too?”

“I don’t want it!” Korekiyo shook his head quickly.

“Stop lying!” – Kaede was getting irritated again. She just needed her urge satisfied: why was it so hard to understand?! – “What does that mean then?”

She reached down and placed a hand on Korekiyo’s groin. He frowned and hissed:

“I don’t want it, Akamatsu-san, just go!”

“Can I try to change your mind, Korekiyo?” she asked trying to sound caring, like she imagined his sister would, but it just came out desperate.

“Please, stop calling me that,” Korekiyo tried in vain, knowing Kaede wouldn’t listen to him.

“You did the same thing to me, I just want to make you feel good too, Korekiyo,” Kaede insisted, slowly moving her hand up and down the bulge on Korekiyo’s pants.

He whimpered in reaction, grabbing Kaede’s hand, but she didn’t stop. Instead she reached for the zipper on his pants.

“Stop it, Akamatsu-san” Korekiyo whispered in a weak voice.

“I know you want to call me ‘sister’. I don’t mind,” Kaede tried to reassure him, as she finished with the zipper.

“No!” Korekiyo tried to stop her hands from tugging on his pants and underwear, but she ignored him.

“Don’t worry! I will do my best,” she said, trying to sound confident. In truth Kaede was still anxious, but now that she was so close to her goal there was no way she could stop.

With a worn out sigh Korekiyo stopped holding her wrists and covered his face with both hands. Accepting this gesture as a permission to do whatever she pleased, Kaede pulled his underwear down, finally baring his groin.

She knew what she was going to see but actually seeing it for the first time still made Kaede freeze in place. Korekiyo’s dick was fully hard, twitching slightly as the boy himself shivered uncomfortably, realizing what was going on. Shaking her stupor off, Kaede said the first thing that came to her mind:

“Did your sister ever see it?”

Korekiyo let out some unintelligible noises from behind his hands pressed tightly against his face, but Kaede paid him no mind. Hesitation was no longer possible and the girl put her trembling hand on Korekiyo’s dick. The way his whole body twitched reacting to the touch made Kaede tighten her grip immediately as if she was afraid the boy would try to escape. He was still covering his face from her but it was probably for the best: Kaede herself wasn’t sure she wanted any eye contact with him at that moment.

Obviously curious, she took a good look at Korekiyo’s dick: it wasn’t particularly long or thick, but Kaede really didn’t have anything to compare it to. The only thing she knew was that this would definitely feel different from Korekiyo’s long bony fingers. Kaede slid her hand upwards, rubbing the tip of the dick gently with her thumb. The boy reacted with a soft moan and Kaede grinned, pleased she could find a way to elicit a reaction from him.

Resolutely, Kaede tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before bending down. Her whole body slid lower on the bed so that her face was right above Korekiyo’s groin. She hesitated for a second and then gave the tip a short hesitant lick. Again, Korekiyo let out a moan, which made Kaede give him another enthusiastic lick. Satisfied with the reaction she then touched the dick with her lips and sucked on the tip a little. The taste was weird but not unpleasant and Kaede quickly got used to it. She tried moving her mouth and gradually increasing pace.

Even though her attention was fully focused on Korekiyo’s body, she could already feel that same warmth between her legs returning. Her underwear was uncomfortably wet and sticky now and her whole body was unbearably hot. But Kaede continued moving her head and lips energetically trying to maintain a steady rhythm.

Tense at first, Korekiyo was now visibly on the edge of his orgasm and when he started twitching more than before, Kaede lifted her head to ask:

“Are you about to-…?” she wasn’t sure how to phrase the question, but it seemed like Korekiyo understood her anyway, nodding furiously.

Having received confirmation, Kaede sat back, leaving Korekiyo’s dick unattended and him shocked and agonizing.

“Wha-?! Akamatsu-san, what is the meaning of this?” he let out between his heavy breaths.

“You did the same to me, so now it’s your turn,” – Kaede giggled, wiping her mouth with her wrist – “Now you know what it’s like.”

“You remind me of my sister too much, Akamatsu-san,” Korekiyo said, pulling his pants up and sitting up on the bed to face Kaede. He tried to act calm, even though it was clear he was actually horny.

“Huh? Did she do something like that to you too?”

“In a sense,” – Korekiyo mused – “One might say that this is the best metaphor for my relationship with Sister.”

The conversation suddenly turned dark. The position they were in wasn’t easing the tension either: with Kaede still sitting on top of Korekiyo they were now staring right at each other. Kaede didn’t know what to say so she stayed silent. Korekiyo continued:

“My sister was well aware of my feelings and didn’t return them,” – he was staring right into Kaede’s eyes now, as if testing how far she was willing to go now. Kaede didn’t wince and kept staring back – “But she didn’t tell me ‘no’ either. She would say that siblings can’t love each other, but-”

“Isn’t that just another way to say ‘no’?” Kaede asked sincerely.

“T-that’s not true!” – Korekiyo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist and chest as if defending himself from Kaede’s harsh words – “She even told me to find a girlfriend just like her.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what she meant,” Kaede said quietly.

“S-stop saying that! You’re not admirable at all, Akamatsu-san, you’re not admirable at all!” Korekiyo’s voice was once again hysterical.

“I thought I reminded you of your sister! Doesn’t that make me ‘admirable’?”

“That’s-” Korekiyo seemed confused and irritated by her prying.

Kaede seemed confused too, but she was still thinking about going through with her plan. After all she was still sitting on top of him, feeling the same annoying itch between her legs. She was also pretty sure that Korekiyo’s dick was still hard and begging for attention.

After a few seconds of tense silence Korekiyo finally spoke again:

“Maybe my sister wasn’t as admirable as I imagined she was,” – he sighed, finally meeting Kaede’s eyes – “But even her flaws were so beautiful.”

Without realizing it Kaede put a reassuring hand on Korekiyo’s shoulder. This time he didn’t flinch or back away. Instead he put his own hand on top of Kaede’s and it somehow felt like the most intimate touch they had ever shared.

“I find your flaws admirable too, Akamatsu-san. You have a strong façade of a perfect girl, but underneath it you are actually quite a piece of work.”

Hearing Korekiyo say it so easily, looking right into her eyes while holding her hand, suddenly made Kaede’s blood run cold. She felt even more exposed by these words than by the videos of her masturbating. She averted his gaze.

“B-but that’s your fault I’m like that, Shinguji-kun!” now she felt like dropping that ‘first name act’, because in a way it proved Korekiyo’s point. He noticed immediately and continued with a smug grin:

“I didn’t do anything to you, Kaede,” – hearing her first name made Kaede wince – “I simply happened to learn that side of you nobody else knows about.”

It was true. When she came to his house she was adamant about Korekiyo having to take responsibility for his actions, but in fact it was Kaede herself who projected her sexual fantasies on him this whole time. They seemed more alike than before now. Korekiyo’s fantasy of his sister was definitely more bizarre, but essentially not very different from her daydreaming.

“Why aren’t you saying anything? Are you ashamed of yourself?” – with his hand still holding hers Korekiyo started to lean closer to Kaede – “Do you want to run away now?”

Come to think of it, it wasn’t too late to just run away from all of it. But wouldn’t that be a futile effort? She would just come back to her fantasies of Korekiyo and regret that she threw this chance away.

“No,” – Kaede shook her head, looking up at him – “I’m not sure I’ll be able to run… I mean-… Didn’t you say that there’s no running from yourself?”

Korekiyo was silent for a few seconds. His expression was unreadable, but it seemed like he was negotiating with himself.

“Do you still want to do it then?” he asked after a short while.

Kaede simply nodded.

“Then would you mind if we do it the way I want to?” Korekiyo asked, still a bit hesitant.

After a small pause Kaede nodded again. She might regret it later, but at that moment she was up to anything with him.

As if to reassure her, Korekiyo moved forward to press a kiss on her neck that made Kaede wince and let out a quiet moan.

“Let me get up then, Kaede,” Korekiyo whispered. It seemed like he was now comfortable with calling each other by their first names, even though it was extremely weird for Kaede to hear her name from him. But it was exciting too.

She let Korekiyo get up and watched him walk up to one of the cupboards in the room. After a few seconds of searching, he took out a coil of rope. Kaede wasn’t particularly surprised that some fetish of his would be involved, but still, she couldn’t predict anything like this would happen.

“Are you going to tie me up?” Kaede let the most unnecessary and mediocre question slip out only to receive a concise nod in return.

“You can still decline if you want,” Korekiyo added.

“No, I’m fine with it,” Kaede replied before she could actually think it through. Her mind was already swarming with images of Korekiyo tying her up in all sorts of poses.

“Then would you mind lying down on the bed for me?” he said with a satisfied grin.

“Oh, ok. Do I need to take my clothes off?” Kaede was a bit nervous about getting undressed in front of Korekiyo even though he had already seen her naked.

“Please lie down for now. I will give you all further instructions later.”

As if hypnotized, Kaede obeyed. Korekiyo came up with the rope in his hands and fixed her with a look that made Kaede embarrassed and excited at the same time.

“Please take off your underwear, Kaede.”

“J-just the bottom?” now that Korekiyo was so confident she couldn’t help but get flustered over his imperative commands.

Korekiyo just nodded again and Kaede obeyed mindlessly, slowly reaching down to take her underwear off. A wet, stained pink cloth slid off her legs from under her skirt and Kaede wanted to leave it on the bed next to her, but Korekiyo took it instead, putting it in one of the pockets of his school uniform.

“Don’t worry, I’ll return it later,” – he said matter of factly before Kaede could object – “Now I will tie you up. Don’t worry, it won’t be painful.”

Korekiyo started with Kaede’s hands, tying both of them to the head of the bed. Then with another piece of rope he tied both of her legs down to the poles of the bed so that she couldn’t close them. The whole process was weirdly exciting for Kaede and almost intimate. She could see Korekiyo’s eyes brimming with joy the whole time while he tied her up skillfully, as if it was something he practiced for years. Kaede didn’t want to know the details of his training though.

When he finished, Korekiyo admired his work for a few seconds before pulling out a phone to take a picture.

“Hey! I didn’t allow you to do that!” Kaede protested immediately.

“I’ve already filmed you in all sorts of compromising situations so I don’t see how this would be any worse,” – Korekiyo’s tone was a bit mocking – “But if you want this picture erased, you can always come over to delete it yourself, just like you deleted those videos today.”

“Actually I didn’t delete them,” Kaede said, proud of herself for some reason. Korekiyo chuckled:

“Just as expected of you, Kaede.”

Before she could reply Korekiyo took her underwear out of his pocket and shoved it into her mouth. Kaede resisted automatically for a moment but then immediately gave in. She could feel her own smell and taste now and it was weirdly arousing.

“I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t talk, Kaede,” Korekiyo said, and even though it was an awfully mean thing to say, Kaede bore it, just staring back at the boy patiently.

Korekiyo sat down on the bed between Kaede’s legs and lifted her skirt up. Instinctively, she winced and felt her face going red, but with her limbs tied and mouth gaged there wasn’t really anything she could do about it. Neither was she sure she wanted anything done about it. Weirdly enough, she trusted Korekiyo on this.

Taking a good look at Kaede’s pussy Korekiyo then looked up at her flustered face with a satisfied grin. Kaede felt his fingers caressing her inner thighs and her body started shaking a little with nervousness.

“You’re too tense, Kaede, you need to relax,” — Korekiyo’s tone was almost caring – “Let me help you.”

 Having said that he lowered his head between Kaede’s legs and though she couldn’t see anything she immediately understood what was about to happen. Maybe those restrains weren’t such a bad idea: if it were not for them she would have run away already, terrified and embarrassed.

When she felt Korekiyo’s tongue on her pussy for the first time she was overwhelmed with emotions so much that her whole body twitched uncontrollably. It was such a pleasant feeling, so new and exciting, Kaede’s legs started to shake because of all the wonderful new sensations her body experienced. But right now she needed to calm down and enjoy herself, so Kaede closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Korekiyo’s tongue teasing her sensitive spots.

It was hard to ignore all the thoughts in her head at first, but Kaede forced them out like there was nothing in the world besides her body and Korekiyo’s tongue pleasuring it. His movements were clearly inexperienced, but he most certainly had prepared for this beforehand. Carefully exploring Kaede’s reactions and trying out different techniques Korekiyo strived to deliver the most pleasure to her. Despite being nervous and still insecure in front of him Kaede slowly started to relax. Very soon she allowed herself a few quiet moans that kept getting louder and lewder as Korekiyo kept licking her pussy.

At some point Kaede felt an orgasm approaching and inevitably thought about Korekiyo toying with her again, denying her release.  She wanted to tell him, but the only sounds that could escape her gagged mouth were moans. Meanwhile, Kaede’s body was already visibly tensing in anticipation of an inevitable orgasm and Korekiyo had most definitely noticed that. Kaede was sure he was about to stop at any second until a huge wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, spreading through her whole body like electricity.

When she regained her senses, Kaede looked up to see Korekiyo tidying his now messy hair and wiping his mouth with a satisfied expression. Seemed like he hadn’t planned to deny her orgasm after all. Before Kaede could wrap her mind around that thought, he started taking his clothes off, which again threw her off guard. Even though that was what she wanted, Kaede still felt uncertain about the whole thing and each step they took shocked her as if she hadn’t considered it would happen.

Korekiyo took off his school uniform jacket and unbuttoned his shirt so Kaede could catch a glimpse of his body and then stopped as if just now remembering something important. He stood up and quickly searched the pockets of his jacket, then took out a plain black hairband and combed his hair into a high ponytail. Kaede’s cheeks turned red even more than before: cuming in front of a boy she liked somehow seemed less weird than seeing him change his hairstyle. The reason might have been that she could now clearly see his whole face, which looked even more feminine than before. Kaede wondered whether his sister looked just like him with her hair up. At least they were pretty much alike in the photo. A thought ran through her head that Korekiyo could pass for his sister if he dressed and made up, but then she got distracted by the view of him taking off his shirt completely.

Korekiyo’s body looked pretty much like she imagined it would: he was skinny, yet there was a little bit of muscle on his slender shoulders and chest. Because he was so tall he seemed more mature and Kaede felt a bit insecure about her own body. She hadn’t given it much thought before but now she felt vulnerable: what if he thinks her body is weird or unlikable?

Just as this thought crossed her mind Korekiyo leaned forward to pull up her shirt. Instinctively she put up a struggle, wiggling on the bed as if she wanted to escape. Korekiyo stopped.

“Do you want me to stop, Kaede? Should I untie you?” he asked pointedly as if he was genuinely curious.

Kaede closed her eyes and frowned. She wanted to speak up, explain her hesitation, but all she could do was bite on the panties tucked into her mouth. She took a deep breath and shook her head no.

Without any verbal confirmation Korekiyo just reached out for the edge of her shirt and Kaede felt it going all the way up until only her neck was still covered by the deep-blue fabric. She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes and face Korekiyo, so she focused on his hands moving gently up her waist and towards her chest covered by a pink matching bra.

“You are extremely beautiful, Kaede. My fantasies of you cannot compare to the real thing in the slightest,” she heard his voice and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She was still too shy to open her eyes though. It was nice to know she was likable at least.

Kaede felt one of Korekiyo’s hands moving down to caress her thigh while the other one was still holding her waist. The fact that her movements were restricted somehow made the whole process more exciting and also easy for Kaede. She had feared that during her first time she won’t know what to do and would embarrass herself and spoil the whole thing for both: her and Korekiyo. Now that he had tied her down to the bed tightly and taken all the responsibility from her, it was all up to him. The gentle caressing made her body relax and mind drift away into a mellow haze until Kaede realized Korekiyo’s hands were gone and heard some movement on the bed. She was about to open her eyes to see what’s going on when she felt Korekiyo’s breath right next to her face and heard his soft whisper beside her right ear:

“Do you want me to kiss you, Kaede?”

Closing her eyes as tight as she could in embarrassment she nodded fiercely and immediately felt that the gag was gone and then a familiar taste of Korekiyo’s lips on hers overwhelmed her. The kiss was different this time, because it wasn’t initiated by her. The fact that Korekiyo was in charge this time, and sitting on top of her tied down body, made that weird itch between Kaede’s legs return again. Her whole body was hot once more and when Korekiyo bit her lower lip a little she moaned uncontrollably, eliciting a soft chuckle from him. She reached further for continuation of the kiss, but couldn’t meet his lips. Confused, she opened her eyes to realize she just a made a fool of herself: Kaede’s head was lifted eagerly with her mouth half-open while Korekiyo was looking at her flustered face with a smug expression. He clearly was enjoying her lustful behavior.

Before Kaede could say anything, the gag returned to her mouth and she whimpered in protest, but immediately stopped, when Korekiyo lowered his head and started kissing her neck. Slowly he moved down past her shirt, crumpled at the base of her neck, towards her collarbones. Kaede closed her eyes again and felt Korekiyo’s hands getting inside of her bra.  She gasped when he reached her nipples and her whole body twitched in his hands. Meanwhile Korekiyo’s lips were also sliding lower and then Kaede realized he moved her bra out of the way to bear her breasts and kiss her right nipple. Kaede bit on the gag as a muffled scream escaped her. Everything in her head was so hazy: she felt like a big pile of nerves reacting to every slight touch as if it was an electric shock.

Korekiyo sucked on her nipple a little while sliding his other hand down between Kaede’s legs again. She twitched when he brushed her inner thigh lightly and leaned towards his hand, begging to be touched and satisfied again. However, Korekiyo wasn’t about to give her what she wanted, instead he toyed with her nipples more and moved his hand lower on Kaede’s thigh. Her moans were becoming needy now, her body overheating because of all the foreplay.

Suddenly all of it stopped and Kaede opened her eyes to see what the matter was. Korekiyo was sitting between her legs now, shirtless and flustered, the fabric of his pants clearly tightened. Despite attempting to look unfazed he was trying to catch his breath too. They exchanged hungry looks, two pairs of horny hazy eyes staring into each other, until Korekiyo broke the silence:

“Kaede, would you like me to take your virginity?”

Kaede panted, looking at him almost with irritation. What kind of stupid pompous question was that? Would she like? Was he kidding? She gave him an irritated, but still eager nod and Korekiyo immediately started undressing further until he was sitting completely naked on the bed between her legs. Kaede held her breath, when she felt Korekiyo’s dick touch her inner thigh but she couldn’t stop looking down. She was extremely horny, but also nervous: her limbs were shaking a little and her thoughts were a mess of insecurities popping up from the depth of her mind to haunt her. Korekiyo must have realized that, because he reached forward to caress her cheek:

“I understand your worries, Kaede, but rest assured I will try to make you as comfortable as possible, so tell me if something goes wrong,” he took the gag out to prove his words and gave her a reassuring kiss. Kaede leaned in desperately, forgetting her obtrusive thoughts and feeling her body relax gradually. She was ready now.

Finally Korekiyo broke the kiss to position himself between her legs. Kaede felt the tip of his dick press against her entrance and tightened instinctively, but Korekiyo placed one of his hands on her clit and massaged it a little to help her relax. The pleasure made Kaede drop her head back on the pillow and bite her lip. The moment she let herself relax, she felt Korekiyo move forward and suddenly he was inside of her. At first that inside of her felt so huge, she couldn’t understand when her body ended and Korekiyo’s body began, the sharp pain numbing all the other feelings. Kaede gasped and screamed:

“It hurts! It hurts a lot!”

Korekiyo lowered himself down on her again without pulling out to try and comfort her. He kissed her neck as gently as possible, but she could feel he was barely holding back from moving inside of her, already extremely aroused. He was panting when he leaned closer to her ear to say:

“Exactly like I imagined,” – his breaths were heavy and hurried – “Like I imagined doing it with sister.”

The old Kaede would have screamed and struggled at the mentioning of Korekiyo’s sister during a moment like this. Maybe even cried and shouted insults at him. But the new Kaede felt strangely aroused by this comparison. Looking at it from Korekiyo’s perspective, it was the most pleasant compliment she could ever hear from him.

“She was also a virgin,” – Korekiyo continued – “Just like you, Kaede, my sister was yearning for a human touch to satisfy her needs.”

The pain was gradually fading as Kaded focused on Korekiyo’s words and the movement of his fingers on her clit.

“Now I can finally make you feel what my sister couldn’t,” – Korekiyo’s voice was becoming more and more impatient – “It’s an amazing feeling, isn’t it?”

Kaede leaned closer to him, silently encouraging Korekiyo to start moving. He obeyed and pressed a little harder to get further inside. Kaede clutched her teeth, but the pain was now much more bearable, her wet insides stretching and welcoming Korekiyo in easier than she imagined. The foreplay really did help Kaede get prepared for this.

Korekiyo’s movements became faster and his thrusts were now deeper and harder. Kaede wanted to say something, tell him to be a little gentler, but only unintelligible sounds and moans left her mouth as she lay absolutely stunned by the odd mix of pain and pleasure between her thighs. Korekiyo had also lost his composure completely, not nearly yelling into her ear:

“You are amazing, Kaede! I feel like I’m inside of my sister!”

Suddenly Kaede tensed, remembering something and panicked.

“Don’t-” – her breath was ragged but she managed to let out a few words – “Don’t do it inside!”

Immediately Korekiyo’s pace became slower, as if he just now remembered about Kaede’s feelings.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to,” – he said like it was supposed to make Kaede feel better before adding – “But first I’ll make my dear sister feel good.”

Korekiyo had already switched to just calling Kaede his sister, which, oddly enough, sounded quite arousing to her and the girl let her disturbing thoughts drift away again and focused on her sensations.

Korekiyo’s fingers were still eagerly massaging her clit while he was thrusting inside of her rhythmically, less fast now that he was keeping her needs in mind. The pain from before had already faded and now it just felt like there was a big wet mess inside of her with Korekiyo’s dick moving somewhere inside of it. It would have been unpleasant if it wasn’t for his hand teasing Kaede at the same time. Gradually the familiar pleasure started to build up inside of her. She clutched her fists and bit her lip with a frown, overwhelmed by those new sensations added to the old ones. Korekiyo must have been paying attention to her reactions as he started pressing his hand a little harder and moving a little faster. His long ponytail fell down from his shoulders down on Kaede’s neck.

Weirdly enough, thinking about his long hair now was so arousing. Why did he grow his hair that long? Was it to match his sister’s? His face looked really beautiful framed by his long black hair, but he looked even more charming with his hair up. And right now, as Korekiyo was looking down at her with that messy ponytail coming undone because of all the rough movements and sweat dripping down his forehead, he looked absolutely enchanting.

“K-Korekiyo,” – Kaede called out, without even thinking – “Am I- am I a good sister?”

Korekiyo’s whole body twitched, his eyes widened and he struggled to control himself so that he won’t just spill everything inside her at that very second. His expression was pained but happy as he moved closer to kiss Kaede.

The kissing was sloppy and too hot to bear, their tongues moving uncontrolledly and clumsily; the sounds becoming extremely indecent. Kaede was already on edge when Korekiyo broke the kiss to say:

“You- you are my one and only sister,” – he said, trying to catch his breath – “I- I love you!”

An orgasm downed on her and Kaede’s mind went blank, while her whole body started twitching like it got electrocuted. Unable to control herself, she moaned and buried her head into Korekiyo’s messy ponytail. It smelled like some flower-scented shampoo and a little bit like sweat. She was so focused on that smell all of a sudden that she didn’t even realize that Korekiyo had pulled out of her until the ponytail slid away from her. Kaede looked up and saw him already standing on his knees between her legs and before she could say anything he was already cuming too, spilling everything on her. Her stomach, her breasts and all of her clothes, it all got covered with his sticky fluids. Korekiyo’s limbs were visibly shaking and he immediately dropped on the other side of the bed somewhere between her legs.

Kaede wasn’t sure what to say and she probably wasn’t able to utter a word yet anyway, so she kept silent, trying to catch her breath. Her mind was drifting into a void and her limbs were getting heavy. She was already falling asleep when she felt something touch her left ankle where it was tied to the bed, and in a moment Kaede realized one of her legs was now untied. The same happened to the other one and then she saw Korekiyo rising up on the bed. He was breathing heavily too; half of his hair had fallen out of the ponytail and was now tucked behind his ear. He leaned on Kaede to reach her wrists and untie them too. For a second his body was too close to her face and she could see the beads of sweat on his chest.  For some reason it made her feel insecure about what had just happened between them.

When Korekiyo finished, he lied down next to Kaede, while she tried to move away to the other side of the bed, as if she was afraid of him.

“Do you regret it, Kaede?” Korekiyo asked bluntly; his voice sounded a bit whimsical because of his uneven breathing.

Kaede shook her head mindlessly, still processing what had happened. She didn’t even think of covering her nudity or tidying her hair and clothes, because she was still replaying the last few minutes in her mind.

“Did you say you love me?” – Kaede suddenly turned towards Korekiyo, who visibly tensed at the reminder – “…Or did you mean your sister?”

Korekiyo closed his eyes and hugged himself like he did before as if in self-defense, but it looked too perverted now that he was lying on the bed naked.

“It- it is hard to say, it felt like you were the same person to me,” – he said, frowning in embarrassment – “Do you hate me for that, Kaede?”

Hearing her name in such weird context, she winced, but immediately recovered from her stupor:

“It’s ok, I understand, Korekiyo.”

He turned to her with a surprised and happy expression on his face, which made Kaede turn red and smile hopefully at him. Korekiyo reached his hand out to caress her cheek but stopped half-way in hesitation.

“W-what is it?” Kaede was still too insecure about all of this.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Korekiyo said, looking her up and down.

Kaede’s face turned bright red after realizing what he meant, and wanted to say something but stammered so hard, not a single word was intelligible. Korekiyo chuckled and helped her up.

“Do you want me to help you undress?” he offered.

“No! J-just show me where the bathroom is, please.”

“Of course, let’s go. You should take a shower too, and I would very much like to join you-” Korekiyo started but Kaede immediately cut him down.

“No! I’ll be fine on my own!”

Korekiyo chuckled again and let her into the bathroom, giving her a towel. After a few minutes in the shower Kaede regained her self-control completely and was feeling pretty satisfied with the whole thing until she got out and saw a pile of her dirty stinky clothes on the floor.

Cursing internally, she wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom. Korekiyo was still in his sister’s room, wearing his underwear and an unbuttoned shirt to at least partially hide his nudity. He seemed to be cleaning up the mess they’d made on the bed, getting rid of the sheets.

“Um, I’m sorry,” – Kaede started – “I’m not sure I can wear my school uniform in this state. What- what do I do?”

Korekiyo turned around and smiled mischievously at her request.

“I can lend you some of my sister’s clothes. I’m sure they’ll fit you perfectly.”

Somehow Kaede was anticipating something like this, but she still said she’d gladly try it on without hesitation. Korekiyo left her some clothes and went to take a shower. Most of the clothes Korekiyo’s sister had worn looked expensive, but modest, much like hers, even though Kaede mostly wore short skirts while his sister clearly preferred longer ones. The colors of her clothes were bleak and cold in contrast to something more bright and cheerful Kaede wore most of the time, and yet she felt some sort of similarity in their taste. It was hard to pin down, but she kind of understood what might have made Korekiyo think about his sister when he looked at her.

Kaede picked up the photo Korekiyo took from her when he finished the story about his sister. The tall beautiful girl in the picture was wearing a long dark green skirt and a plain white shirt. Kaede looked around a little and gathered a bunch of clothes to match the ones in the photo. She also picked plain white underwear and found out the bra fit her pretty well, being just a little bit tight.

Kaede heard the water being turned off in the bathroom and hurried to dress up. Korekiyo came in to see her wearing the same clothes as his sister in the picture. He stopped in the doorway in shock at first, but then a big wry smile appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I appreciate all the kudos and comments so much, they really motivated me to write!  
> 


End file.
